World calling
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: There are many worlds out there. Mostly similar, but each world had their own differences. One thing might be similar, one thing might be different. But what doesn't change is the fact that all the worlds are in one way, connected. (Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.)
1. 0: Fragments

Note: I changed the whole prologue because I re-read this for several times and with chapter 2 out, I decided to rewrite the prologue.

For the purpose of the prologue's mood, listen to this /watch?v=DK1BYBq3XGE . (Just add these when you go to youtube)

* * *

><p><strong>Free will<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry… I failed everyone…"<p>

"No… it's not too late."

"…What?"

"May I ask you one last thing?"

"Yes… What is it?"

"Grant me the free will to watch over the world you wished for."

* * *

><p><strong>Last performance<strong>

* * *

><p>The noise that invaded her is taking a toll to her mind.<p>

All those around her had been infected by a black noise.

They had been infected by the effects.

And she knew how to heal them.

'It's time for the requiem my friend.'

'_As my king wishes.'_

With one swift and graceful swift of her arms, she danced.

Many in a battle field would have thought that she is out of her mind. But no, lives are at stake.

Performing had been a forte and she accumulated her dances into a special style of a fight. But this one spell would require all the strength she had left since she had used up a portion of it before the black noise invaded their minds.

"_Musiqa qidas almuta_"

With that chant, she had started to perform a dance. Those unaffected had started to look in awe as she continued with the spell she had with her friend's help. The bells at her anklets and bracelets making a sound that soothed the victims off the noise.

She is slowly feeling tired as she continued but she didn't mind. As long as these lives can be saved, it doesn't matter.

Surely, everyone in the vicinity was healed off the black noises effect.

"You did it! Everyone's healed!"

The elated voices soon turned to panic and terror as she fell to the ground.

"I'll heal you right away! Don't go!"

_But she is never to be heard and seen again._

* * *

><p><strong>Final expedition<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just a small trip to a town, was it?<p>

How wrong they were.

They overlooked the possibility that _they_ still existed.

And here they are, though survived.

Are hanging for their lives over at a cliff due to the ambush.

One of their hands held by their savior.

"I'll get you up here soon! Don't let go!"

They both could tell that their savior is at their limit from the strength of their hands.

"We'll be fine."

"No you're not!"

"Say, do you mind doing us a favor?"

"Wh- what…?"

At that, they left their grip of their savior's hands and fell.

"WHY!?"

"Tell them that we're off onto our final expedition!"

_They couldn't tell their tale in the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity<strong>

* * *

><p>Death.<p>

It can be seen everywhere around him.

He had seen enough deaths to actually grasp reality.

He couldn't accept the thought that they had died.

He couldn't take it.

It's too much.

With that thought, he started to laugh.

Not that sane and hearty laugh, but a laugh filled with insanity.

A laugh filled with a rant of his own life.

And a sad plea to have his life taken.

An ally had to begrudgingly obey his wishes seeing how far his mind had gone.

Hoping that it would at least save him off his insanity.

_But they were all beyond saved, aren't they?_

* * *

><p><strong>Equivalent exchange<strong>

* * *

><p>One cannot gain something without paying a price.<p>

She never knew how true it was until now.

If they are going to save a life, the price is another life.

And so she wished for her allies to be saved.

With the cost of her own soul.

She failed to hear her allies calling out to stop her.

She had said all her prayers.

She can only hope that she could meet them again in their next life.

_A life in exchange for the many lives is an equal price. Yet, a life for a selfless sacrifice had an empty sorrowful price._

* * *

><p><strong>Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p>The war is still going on.<p>

He had enough of the lives of the lost allies.

There is no point.

Especially when the price of it was the few allies who gave him a chance to this life he had.

What life?

A peaceful life?

No, it was a chance for a life of redemption.

A life to redeem himself of his sins.

And also a life to give himself a salvation.

It was all lost when they overlooked that one fact.

He desperately wished for a second chance.

A chance to change and pay them off the chance he was given.

"So you wish for redemption by saving these souls?" A voice asked at the back of his head.

He was silent. They took it as a yes.

"Very well."

_"Please save my allies, and everyone in this world."_


	2. 1: Fai Leoxses

**His early life**

* * *

><p>He remembered a fire swallowing everything. But what was after that was completely blank.<p>

He could only give a look of confusion that he found himself in a grass plain instead of burnt ground.

"Are you awake there boy?"

He shifted his head towards a man clad in armor. His gaze and expression seems cold but the question the man asked was not.

He tried to get up and approach the man. Only to stumble out of the small cloth that the man may have used as a cover to keep him warm.

"You're lucky you survived the fire there. There are no other survivors there asides you." He said. The boy looked downcast hearing that. Looking down to his arms which were bandaged. "That's the best that I could heal you up with. Sorry." He heard the man spoke.

He then stared at the man. In contrast to his initial cold impression of the man, he saw that his eyes are showing genuine concern to his well being.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

The boy stayed silent. Saying "I don't need a name."

"Hm?" That caught the man's attention.

"My name is an attachment to my family. Why bother telling or even remember it when they're already gone?"

The man just snorted at his reply. "You sure are interesting boy." He patted the younger and smaller child and introduced himself. "I am Aaron Leoxses. A knight from Sasan."

He stared at the younger child's eyes which are red and they were seemingly blank -And void. Oh so void of life- .

"Can you walk?"

He received a nod in response.

"Well get ready boy. I'll be taking you to my homeland."

* * *

><p>He was in awe when his new father had showed him his land which is soon to be a place he could call home.<p>

Sasan is a wide land in the mountains. And the presence itself is majestic enough to his eyes.

"Welcome back Sir Aaron!" Two knights greeted him. "Hey now, no need to greet me…" He shrugged them off.

"But sir!"

"No buts, now where is Darius?"

"I'm here." He turned to see a man accompanied by two boys. "I thought you are yet to finish the special mission brother." The knight king inquired.

"Pretty much so, but I'm going to postpone that for a while." He answered and gave a gentle shove to the boy who was beside him. Catching the interest of the other two children -And the knight king as well-.

"Who is this?"

"A boy I found who lost all his family from a village fire. You don't mind if I take him in to the family, do you?"

The knight king only sighed. "Be my guest brother." He approached the man and gave a pat at his shoulder. "Welcome back."

"I'm home."

His new father then kneeled to the younger boy's level, urging him "Go on and introduce yourself to your new brothers. They won't bite."

He nodded and approached to the boys. Albeit, nervously. _What would they think of him? Will they shun him because he isn't exactly blood related? Will they see him as a nuisance? Will they-_

"Nice to meet you little brother." A hand reached out to him. He turned his gaze to the older boy who smiled at him. He had crimson hair which matched his eyes well. He also had long bangs that hid a part of his pair of eyes.

"I'm Mistoras! The little guy here is my younger brother Spartos."

"He- hello…" Spartos nervously greeted. He could see how alike both Mistoras and Spartos are. Though he wouldn't call out the fact that he could see that their personalities are different.

"What's your name?

"_From today on boy, you will be known as Fai Leoxses."_

"I'm Fai."

* * *

><p>"HAAAHHH!" He let out a cry as he charged with his sword but that was easily deflected by one swing from his opponent which caused him to lose his balance and fell to the floor of the field.<p>

"Fai. Don't try to charge. Learn to observe the opponents patterns."

"Observe…?"

"Anything can happen in a battle. You must try and have a thought of anticipation of what your opponent's moves are."

"But how?"

"Try and think of this. "If I do this, they will do that." And so on. There are endless possibilities but the one that could determine the winning blow is by careful observation. You can't always win with reckless tactics."

"I understand uncle…"

"Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"Brother Fai!" Spartos hugged the older boy as he exited the training hall. He couldn't help but smile. "Spartos, were you watching me again?"<p>

"Why not? Brother Fai is strong!"

Fai chuckled lightly and patted his hair in a gentle way. "Hey now, that's not true. Brother Mistoras and uncle are much stronger than I am."

"But brother Mistoras often skip practice…"

"Hey hey, you'll get that kind of phase when you're older someday you know." He flicked Spartos's forehead gently as he said that.

"Ow! Brother please don't do that!"

Fai chuckled a bit more loudly.

"Come on. Do you want to get some snacks on the way back?"

"Ah! Yes!"

And that was how his day had gone by the time he had grown.

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"What is it?"

"Is it alright if I travel?"

* * *

><p>"Do you hear of Fai?"<p>

"Do you mean the son of Sir Aaron?"

"It seems that he is planning to leave Sasan for a while."

"Already? He's only ten years old…"

"But he's much more capable than some of the younger soldiers."

"Still, it's very worrying. Mistoras had to leave a few months ago when sir Sinbad brought a change to our knight king."

"A good change though."

"Yes, but that would mean little Spartos is all on his own now that both his brothers are leaving."

* * *

><p>"Brother Fai, do you have to leave?" He felt like breaking down when he saw Spartos crying as he is about to leave.<p>

'No Fai. You had to be strong.'

He patted the younger boy's head as an act of comforting the boy.

"Come on Spartos. Don't cry."

"But brother Mistoras left a few months ago. And now you had to leave too… Waaahhh…"

Fai winced as he saw that more tears are flowing out of his younger brother's eyes. If anything, he didn't like to see his younger brother cry. After 5 years of living in Sasan, Spartos had been the closest brother he had bonded with and seeing him cry is the last thing he wanted.

"Spartos, don't cry. I will send you letters of how I'm doing through my friend."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise little brother."

* * *

><p>Three hours.<p>

Three hours since he left the boundaries of Sasan.

And three hours since he temporarily parted with his adoptive family that he had come to love.

He looked up to the clear blue sky to see the clouds.

Sky gazing had become a sort of activity he liked to do for some time, especially during his five years in Sasan.

His adoptive father had once said when he saw him gazing at the sky several times in that five years "You look like you are holding down your own tears son."

In a way, it was true. Looking up gave him the comfort that his tears wouldn't have fallen. But this time, the comfort didn't give him the will to stop his tears.

An eagle soon came, flying down and rested at his shoulder. Nudging his cheeks which were stained wet by his tears. He turned his gaze towards the eagle and recognized who it was.

"Thank you. I should have stayed strong for them who are waiting for me to come back home safe, shouldn't I?"

The eagle only let out a caw. How it seemed to know him well had given him a sense of comfort in his solitude journey. It could be out of loyalty since he saved it when he found it injured as it flew near the outskirts of Sasan as a little eaglet, but nevertheless, the eagle had shared another close bond with him.

When he finished wiping his tears away, he mustered the determination to say "Let's go."

From this point on, he will not be known as Fai Leoxses, the nephew of the knight king and son of the knight king's brother.

Just Fai.

_Till we meet again._

* * *

><p><strong>A tale through letters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>First letter<em>

"Dear little brother,

How are you doing? If dad and uncle are reading this with you, how are both of you doing?

I just arrived at Qishan.

The outside world is much wider than I thought. Before, I only knew of the natural habitat of my old hometown.

I don't think I'll regret this chance that father and uncle had given me at all. It gave me a chance to see what my old hometown is like… and how the people outside of our hometowns are like too.

I'm glad to see you are doing well with your training too little brother.

I'll be sending another letter to you soon. Be healthy.

P.S.

I found myself a cool mask that is up to half of my face at the local bazaar when I visited. It's so cool that I don't think I'll be giving it off to anyone at all! It's a bit big for me but I'm sure I'll grow out on it. I'll show that mask soon when I finally got home to Sasan!"

* * *

><p><em>Second letter<em>

"Dear Spartos,

I suppose I should stop calling you little brother shouldn't I? Congratulations for reaching the age of 9 Spartos! Sorry if the letter came a bit late. I got a little problem on my way to the next city.

But don't worry about your brother. I'm as strong as I can be! Speaking of which, how is brother Mistoras doing? Still with Sinbad, I suppose?

Sorry for bringing that up but I haven't heard about him for a while, so I asked.

But even so, wherever he is, I'm sure he's enjoying his time.

Oh, tell dad and uncle that I said hi!"

* * *

><p><em>Third letter<em>

"Hello Spartos!

Surprised that the letter came just a bit faster after the previous one? I've just gotten to Balbadd!

The city is beautiful. It's rowdy but I had fun. I had to say I missed the calm atmosphere back home.

Though there are a few people who aren't lucky to enjoy the riches. But as a resident of Sasan, I do give them a few things they deserved to have. It's food.

It's strange that in Sasan, everyone is well fed but the people here are judged by how poor or rich they are.

Don't worry. I didn't get into a huge trouble.

Say by the way, how is everyone back in Sasan doing? I do hope they're well."

* * *

><p><em>Fourth letter<em>

"Dear Spartos,

How are you? I'm sorry that this letter came much longer than before. In fact, it seems to be four years.

About that, I found myself dungeon diving just like uncle did.

What kind of Djinn I met there… that'll be a secret. And we've been spending some training together and traveled pretty far off at that. Sorry.

I finally reached the Reim Empire now and I assure you I'll be home to Sasan in another few months!"

* * *

><p><em>Fifth letter<em>

"Dear Spartos,

It had been a while since I last sent a letter from Reim. I was surprised to hear that you had gone to Sindria when I returned to Sasan. But I took it that brother Mistoras must have invited you there.

I'd say this would be the last letter I would send to you.

While I had finished my travels, I still felt that there's still much more that I need to learn of.

I was thinking of going for another journey.

So I won't be visiting you after I came back after all. I'm sorry.

But that won't mean that it's a goodbye forever.

Someday, we will.

Till we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Untold events<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The street performer<em>

It took four months for him to arrive in Qishan. -This was because he walked by foot.- He was lucky he was able to eat some of the wild animals while he camped out that he was able to make it. All the training from his uncle had paid off.

He was awed at the markets of Qishan. Fruits, food, merchandises, and all sorts of things that he never get to see from Sasan or from an old forgotten memory of his old hometown.

'This isn't the time to think of the old hometown Fai.' He slapped his cheeks lightly to get a hold of himself. The eagle next to his shoulder cawed and showed its wings to a direction.

He turned to see a sort of street performance. "Street performers…?" He wondered. He saw that the children are the ones watching and the performer is also a child too. He didn't know how but the children and he too, felt entranced at her show. While it seems like dancing and singing without a care, it somehow felt soothing, comforting and energizing him at the same time.

"Alright guys, let's work harder today!" The girl cheered on, the children surrounding her let out a hearty and cheerful "Yeah!" as they moved on from the spot.

"So it's not a street performance, huh?" He talked to himself in wonder. The eagle cawing. He chuckled and petted it. "I get it Cyrus but you know…" He trailed off, slowly gazing above him. "It's really rare to see the younger kids so energetic back in Sasan." This caused the eagle to peck his head which meant that it would be very offending for the younger children back in Sasan. "Ow! No, I mean, not all kids!"

It spread its wings for a little bit and soon relaxed. He let out a sigh of relief and is about to walk off before someone called.

"You there young man!"

He turned to see… an obese man looking at him greedily. Fai knew he had to be wary of these kinds of people outside after a talk with his adoptive father -Through experience- but he needed to know their intentions first.

"…What do you want from me sir?"

"You had a fine eagle over there!"

"You mean this guy? Well, he's pretty reliable…"

"Would you mind if I buy it from you for 2000 Dynal?"

'So that's it huh.' He thought grimly. He had a feeling that eagles are hard to find outside of Sasan since they lived in the mountains most of the time, but are they that rare that some people would want them for money?

A regular person would have sold it without a thought, but there's no way he's selling off a friend for money.

"I-"

"Too bad mister, the eagle and this mister works for me~." He looked down to see the performer from earlier with one finger under her eye and showed her tongue to him.

And naturally, he's annoyed -That's to be expected for any person who are greedy for money - "And who are you kid?"

"You know everybody here can kick you out of town for that."

True to her words, some of the shop managers of the stalls and the shoppers are now looking at him with mean eyes which somehow translates to "What a shameless man."

Seeing the looks of the citizens, he let out an annoyed "Tch" before he left them alone.

The performer blew a raspberry as the man walked away. She turned to Fai and explained. "He's a jerk who looks for something worth for selling, if you didn't know better, he'll probably make you his slave."

"…I was about to refuse before you interrupted."

"Well, refusing isn't going to help you. He's going to keep following you till you agree. Heck, he might even sell that eagle when you tried to get it back. Good thing I helped you out you know. You should be grateful!"

Fai only sighed in response before he muttered a "Thanks" to the girl.

"By the way, are you a traveler?" She asked. Fai raised a brow at her in caution. "Yes I am."

"Follow me mister! There's something I want to show you!" She walked a few steps ahead from him. When she noticed that he didn't follow, she turned and asked. "Well?"

"Are you sure you're not pulling any trick on me?"

The girl laughed loud at that statement before she stopped "If I did, I would have taken that eagle from you when I performed for my friends!"

This surprised him. "So you saw me."

"I just had a good eye sight. Now, are you coming with me?"

* * *

><p>"…There's a lot of people."<p>

"It's not just a lot of people, it's a bazaar!"

She showed him around the bazaar. There are much more variety of shops than what he first saw when he arrived. He stopped himself when he saw a stall that sold masks. Not the ones that would cover your whole face but one that covers up to the eyes and forehead.

His attention was directed towards an ancient looking mask with small red foreign letters at the edges of it.

"You had good eyes there young man! This was a mask to replicate the ancient writings of the Torran tribe!" The shopkeeper called out to him.

"Torran tribe… huh?" He murmured as he stared at the mask.

"You liked that thing?" The girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I just thought it looks cool." He backed himself. But the girl could see that he was still looking at the mask.

"If you like it that much…" The girl took a small bag which had some Dynals and gave it to the shop keeper.

"Thank you young lady!"

"Hey, I could pay them myself you know." He protested. It's not that he didn't accept her intention; he'd like to pay it by himself for his own experience.

"When are you planning to leave?"

"Huh? Earliest is in… two days. The longest would be a week."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No but why are you asking-"

"Think of this as a service." She winked at him and grabbed his hand. "Now let's go and see the other stalls!"

"Hey!"

Though it seemed a bit forceful, he knew that he had found himself an ally that he could depend on.

* * *

><p>"The cart here should be able to take you off to Balbadd. The fastest you could get there is by one week!" She informed him.<p>

"Thanks for this by the way." He said.

In the week of his stay in Qishan, he had gotten to know a few things about her. Her name is Amber; she liked birds and aspired to be a performer so the children could at least smile despite the tough times. That and she once lived somewhere near Sasan.

-His best guess was Artemyra but he didn't pry since she seems uncomfortable when he asked for things about her family.-

She lived with her grandma and she's at the same age as Spartos. -This really irked him since she is really young to have left her old home.-

"See you later then Fai!" She waved as she saw the cart leaving Qishan and in return, she saw his arm doing a motion similar to a wave.

Once Qishan is out of view, Fai placed the bag he carried and rummaged for the mask that Amber had bought from the bazaar. It was more of an adult sized mask -Something that he didn't think through when he saw it at first-. He held it and traced the Torran letters gently. The mask may mean nothing to others, but it gave him a memory of his visit in Qishan.

* * *

><p><em>Little thief<em>

"This was much more crowded than the bazaar back in Qishan, don't you think?" He asked and Cyrus cawed in agreement.

"There was a little trouble where we had to walk on foot for a while… but it's worth it." He added. Cyrus stretched its wings to what seems to be a tired look. Fai gave the eagle a worried look.

"Sorry for having to send you back and forth to Sasan for the letters Cyrus."

The eagle nudged its head at his cheeks.

'I don't mind at all' Cyrus's gesture seems to say which caused a small smile to form at Fai's lips.

As he looked around the city of Balbadd, he stared at the clear waters in awe. As he ventured further, he then saw people who looked rather glum in comparison to the lively atmosphere he first saw. He winced at the sight.

Poverty.

He heard of how bad it was but didn't think it's much worse than how he heard of it.

He approached the lady in front of him who is cradling her young child. "Miss? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She only looked at him with an incredulous and disbelieving look.

Her silence was enough for him to know that some of them experiencing poverty are hostile to those who seem rich. Given that he was still wearing what he had from Sasan, it's obvious they'll mistake him for someone from a rich status.

He decided to search around his bag and took out a small bag of fruits he had bought from Qishan which was still fresh. He opened the bag and gave a grape and apple to her. "Here."

Her eyes widened.

"Before you ask, I'm not from here. And my family always thought me it'll do you good to do a good deed to the needy."

He replied calmly. He then gestured his hands for a prayer similar to how his uncle taught him back in Sasan. "May you be blessed Miss."

He smiled gently and is about to take the small bag for a few more fruits for the lady and her child to eat when he heard a young voice shouted.

"OW! OW! GET OFF ME!"

He turned back to see a boy taking his bag. Pecked and clawed by Cyrus.

'Well, crap. I almost got my bag stolen.'

* * *

><p>"You don't need to eat so fast you know. It's not like the food is going away."<p>

"But it taste good!" The boy said in a muffled voice as he ate the food he brought when he rented the room.

"I was planning to sight see around Balbadd for a week before leaving… Oh well. Three days are just enough." Fai grimaced as he counted the coins he had left for his own travels.

"So you're a traveler?" He asked, finally swallowing the food.

"Yeah."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Sasan."

"Sasan?"

"I'll tell you as you eat." He chuckled and ruffled the younger child's hair.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"You are since you're short."

"You're no different than me!"

"I'll have you know that I'm going to be a teenager soon."

"Teenager or not, you're still a kid like me!"

Both of them stared at each other and let out a hearty laugh.

"You remind me of my little brother."

"Little brother?"

"You may not believe it but, I was an orphan."

He fiddled around his fingers before he continued. "…I really don't like to remember the day I lost my real family, but it was the same day that I was found by a traveler. He took me in, gave me a new name worth for starting over to give me a new purpose to life, and introduced me to my new siblings."

"But… won't you feel lonely?

"I suppose you're right." He exhaled deeply before continuing.

"But my new family, they gave me a chance and a purpose to stay alive. And I'm going to cherish them more."

"Why?"

"You see kid-"

"I got a name! My name is Zaire!"

"Zaire, you probably won't realize it but, you'll probably realize how important a little something is until you actually lost them."

"… What's so important about feeling your family is to be cherished?"

"Good parents are those who would actually go to extremes to protect their kids. I learned it the hard way when I tried to walk around the roof."

"That's stupid."

"Hey, I was a kid like you back then who didn't know any different. And that's when the world was still kind to us who are new."

Zaire went silent. Looking down at the plate of the food that Fai bought. Fai didn't bother to continue seeing that he might have it rough to the point of becoming a thief.

"Well, I'll be staying for three more days so you can come by anytime you want. I'll be telling you about Sasan too."

"You meant it? Yes please!"

His first day wasn't spent by looking around Balbadd, but telling Zaire of his travels instead.

* * *

><p>"… There." Fai smiled as he finished writing. He carefully rolled the paper and tied it to Cyrus's talons.<p>

He gave Cyrus two days to rest up before it could fly to Sasan and spent the time learning about Balbadd and the state of it. -Courtesy of Zaire touring him.-

"The nobles here are total assholes."– Fai swore that if Darius was here, he would have hit the poor kid with a punch. No matter how true it was.

"I don't give a damn about my parents. The gangs in the slums are the only ones I could look up to as a family." –A sentence that gave him the idea that not everyone has it all in this world.

"We only go after the nobles who always look down on the poor." –Does that mean they left out the kind hearted ones? Or do they think all nobles are the same? He didn't want to ask thinking that the younger had gone through a lot to think of that.

Cyrus flew out of the window and soared through the night sky of Balbadd. Once Cyrus was out of sight, he left the room and took his bag. Slinging it to his shoulder. Opening the door and left.

He sighed in relief that the innkeeper isn't a fussy person who would intrude a person's personal space. That'll be tough since he always liked to head out whenever he didn't feel like sleeping and he brought his bag because he is already wary of thieves around Balbadd.

When he left, he took a detour and went towards the slums. It was empty and desolate seeing that the residents are at least sleeping by now so he's confident that no one would notice him.

"What are you doing here?"

He took that thought back when he turned to see Zaire staring at him.

"Just looking around."

"You know that there's nothing to look at in the slums." Zaire retorted.

"Good point." Fai sighed.

"Then why are you here?" Zaire asked once more.

"I'm just a bit tired of the city's atmosphere."

"Really? Me too actually. The city had so much rich and cheery people it didn't help at all."

"I don't mean that way."

"Then what?"

"Do you know of any place in the slums where you can see the sky clearly?"

Zaire was silent for a bit before he beckoned Fai to follow him.

It was a 30 minute walk when Fai reached the destination Zaire had shown him. True to his words, Fai could actually see the night sky filled with stars.

Zaire didn't need to ask when he saw Fai sitting somewhere near the edges of the floor they are in and looked above.

"That's what you're here for? _Star gazing_? It's so bo-ring!"

Fai didn't retort. He was already immersed at seeing the sky above to actually reply. Zaire sighed and sat next to him. He soon looked up after a while of doing nothing.

"You look like you're holding your own tears." Fai said out of the blue.

"Wh- what?"

"That's what my dad used to tell me when I looked up." He let himself fall to the floor and rested his head with both hands at the back of his head.

"What's the point of looking up to the sky anyways?"

"People got different reasons. Some just liked to see the clouds, some just liked to see how the sky is pretty. Some just to see the weather."

"What about you?"

"Well…" He pointed up with one hand and made a motion as if drawing a spiral. "I just find it really relaxing to see the clouds moving and the stars shining. It helps me clear up a few things in my mind."

"I still don't get it Fai."

"Maybe you will when you've grown. Besides…"

"What?" Zaire wondered.

"This is what I do a lot when I'm back at Sasan." He lightly brought the hand he used down and continued.

"Sometimes, when I got into a fight with my brothers or if I had a bad day, I often find myself looking up to the sky. I often find it really relaxing and hope that I wouldn't cry from whatever happened before. In a way, my dad was right about me trying to hold my own tears."

"But… aren't boys supposed to be strong?"

"We're only human Zaire. We all had our limits to when we could stay strong. Whether you're born a boy or a girl doesn't matter."

A deafening silence followed as Fai continued to look up to the sky. Fai soon stood up and took his bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the inn. I need to sleep for a bit since tomorrow's the last day I'll get to sight see around Balbadd."

Fai then jumped off from the roof and walked.

"I'll see you later Zaire. Night."

Zaire could only watch Fai's figure growing smaller as he left.

"… Good night."

* * *

><p>When he heard the caw of an eagle above, he knew that Cyrus was here. With his arm prepared and positioned straight, the eagle soon lay it's talons onto his arms.<p>

"Thanks Cyrus." He petted the eagle. Looking towards the sea as he sat at a crate near the harbor. He soon saw a ship coming with a few foreign passengers leaving.

"That's our ride Cyrus." He told the eagle. The eagle nodded and flew, changing its position and rested at his shoulder.

He looked back towards the city of Balbadd before he walked towards the ship.

"Fai!"

He stopped. He didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Thanks for the help in the last few days Zaire." He said and is about to walk off.

"Fai let me come with you!"

That is when he turned to Zaire with a confused expression which soon changed to shock as Zaire had company coming with him. A group of gruff looking men.

A man behind who looked rather old jumped down and walked towards Fai. Zaire accompanying him.

"So you're the kid junior has taken a shine of, eh?"

"Kind of…?" Truth to be told, he wasn't sure what to say. Add the fact that the man looked rather scary and had a poker face too at that.

The man kept his eye on Fai -Due to his looks, it looked like a glare instead- before saying.

"You're lookin' pretty fine for a kid. No wonder junior had taken a shine on you." He smiled at the young boy. Soon changed into anger.

"You better keep junior safe or I'll hunt your grave down."

"Y- Yes sir…"

"Good! I won't have to worry if junior gets into any trouble." The man soon kneeled to Zaire and ruffled his hair. "Be sure you have interesting stories to tell the crew when you're back junior!"

"Of course gramps!"

* * *

><p>"Stay safe there kid!"<p>

"Come back in one piece!"

"Have fun!"

Zaire waved back at them as both he and Fai left the harbor. When the harbor is out of sight, Fai asked.

"You have a fun looking family."

"Of course they're fun! They used to be pirates in the old days!"

"…Pirates?"

"Yup! Gramps told me a lot about his adventures in the seas!"

'So that's where his interest of the world beyond came from.'

Fai couldn't help but think that the trip is going to be long with Zaire telling him of the pirates tale…

* * *

><p><em>A young avid reader<em>

A girl woke up in a bed. She looked around to see that she was obviously in a room. 'But where?'

"Hey, you're awake."

She looked to see a boy older than her sitting near where she was sleeping. "You shouldn't push yourself. The cut on your stomach hasn't healed up yet."

"Cut…?" The girl looked down to see that the upper half of her body is bandaged.

"Zaire, is she okay?"

"She just got up Fai. I told her not to push herself."

"I see. That's great."

In the corner of her eye, she saw another boy looking much older than the one in front of her, wearing a mask with strange letters. The mask was a bit large for his face but it still did a good job in hiding what the upper half of his face is like.

The masked boy whom she assumed to be "Fai" soon sat near her.

"It was a relief that you're alive. The others in the village are gone."

"…Village?" She wondered.

Fai looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Do you remember what happened to your parents?"

At the mention of parents, her body trembled violently. The action showed shock all over.

A gentle touch to her head is what calmed her down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Fai told her apologetically. She could see the sadness from his eyes.

Or was it regret?

She was sure that whatever happened to her family or those she had known before, she didn't want to remember it.

"What's your name?"

"...I don't know."

'I can't remember...'

Silence followed.

"…This is worse than we thought."

"Well, she looked like that she's only six or something…"

"…Does the innkeeper here have a name encyclopedia or something?"

"Are you serious? They're Reim's-"

"Do I look like I had a choice? Besides, neither of us can think of a name."

"If you say so." Zaire shrugged before he left the room. A long wait later, Zaire came back with a thick book. From Zaire's tired expression, the book must have been rather heavy.

"I'm never getting an encyclopedia ever again."

"Sorry about that." Fai apologized before he took the book and started to look for the names.

"Ion." He read out as he found a name he thought would fit. He looked towards the young girl, asking "How does that sound?"

The girl was about to nod before he interrupted. "Or how about the other alternative for that… Iona?"

She pouted in response.

"So… you want another name?"

"No… Ion is just fine." She spoke up.

"Well then, Ion it is."

"By the way, um…"

"Just call me Fai."

"Can I borrow that book you were holding?"

In a few days, Ion ended up reading all the books available for their room, much to the shock of both Fai and Zaire since they're all with complex languages.

* * *

><p><em>Childhood friend<em>

Disappointment was an understatement when he found out that Spartos had left for Sindria. To say the least, sadness would be the right word as he wouldn't be able to see Spartos for a while.

Though he was glad to write a letter to make a point to him.

He walked around Sasan while Ion, Zaire, and Amber (Who joined along after the prompt reunion in Reim) are sightseeing and resting. Trying to relish the air the place he could call "Home".

He passed by a familiar blacksmith that he had grown acquainted and regularly visited. The owner was a friend to his father and uncle.

"Welco-, Oh Fai! You're home already lad?"

"It's been a while mister. I just returned."

"Oh~ you should really see Rana. Ever since Spartos left, she's been sulking."

Fai sighed. He remembered that Rana was a very boyish girl since there aren't many girls her age and ended up hanging out with boys.

She can be a handful since he had to take care of her sometimes. No thanks to her boyish and mischievous streak.

"Alright, she's at the usual spot, right?"

"Yea, boy. Go get her."

Fai smiled before leaving and heading over to the "Usual spot". It was a rocky terrain in the outskirts of town. It was the same place that he met Cyrus years back. He was eight back when he first met his trustworthy eagle.

Sure enough, Rana was there.

'She still had that red bandana I gave her.' Fai mused as he stared at the red bandana tied around her dark brown hair. He sat next to her and greeted her casually when she noticed her.

"Hey."

Her eyes widened for a while before she hugged him.

"Fai!"

At the sudden hug, Fai lost his balance and fell with Rana on top of him.

"Welcome back! How are you doing? Any stories to tell?"

"Yeah but… can you get off?"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Fai chuckled and proceeded to tell of his adventures. Talking till the sun has set.

When Rana finally came home and got to bed, she had made up her mind.

* * *

><p>"I wanna go with you too!"<p>

"Rana, I understand where you're getting at but… I don't think your dad would take it well."

"I don't care! I wanna join along with you too!" Rana puffed her cheeks in frustration.

"I think you should listen to the girl there Fai." Zaire suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with him." Amber added.

"Same here. I don't think she's going to take "No" for an answer either." Ion commented.

"You're not helping!"

And so Fai's group added a new member. Fai was chewed off due to Rana's begging and had to promise to keep the girl safe but that is a story for another time.

* * *

><p><em>The summoner<em>

When he found the travelers resting, he thought he could call on his friends to act and see if they are bad or not.

But a coughing fit had caused him to be noticed by said travelers.

When he finally calmed down, he saw someone approached him and asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked up to see a girl who seemed younger than him. Followed by an older man with a mask that covered half of his face.

The girl approached and gestured. "Let me see your hand."

He nodded and opened his hand which he had used to cover his mouth.

The girl stared at the small blood splatter at his hand.

"Good thing it isn't bad…" She murmured.

She returned to their camp site. He was about to call when the masked boy stopped him.

"Don't worry; Ion knows what she's doing."

He reluctantly obliged as they wait for her to come back.

A moment later, she came back with a bottle in hand.

"Drink this."

He can only stare at the bottle warily.

As if he could read her, she said. "It's not poison. It's only ginger tea."

At that, he groaned. "Tell me that earlier then…" He took the bottle and drank it. Once the contents are empty, he returned it to the girl.

She later told him. "You had pneumonia."

"What?"

"It's an illness that makes you feel weak and had a bad time inhaling the air. It's not a terminal illness. My homeland had the remedy for it, ginger. You'll need to drink it for some time before you are fully healed though."

"Oh…"

"By the way… uh, not wanting to pry but… Is that a Maurenian Sabertooth tiger behind you?" The older man pointed at his friend right behind him.

Sure enough, it was glaring at the two in front of it.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" The masked man who introduced himself as Fai earlier had asked.<p>

"I feel a bit better… the fits didn't come back as frequently anymore."

"That's good. Though, I'm surprised that there are life magicians that can have animals wrapped around their fingers…"

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Everyone back in the academy finds it weird too…"

"Academy as in… Magnostadt?"

"Ah… yeah."

Of course almost everyone knows that Magnostadt is a magician only country since the defeat of Musta'Shim kingdom six years ago.

"Really? What did they say about your magic?"

He was surprised that Fai didn't pry why he left and answered. "Yes. Well, they say any animal or monster I wanted always ended up appearing and coming to my aid no matter how far. It's like a mixture of time and space magic since a teleporting magic circle for time and space magic always open up when I want them there with me."

"Oh."

"Because of that, I was called the "Summoner". It really rings well with my ability, though I can't really call those from old myths like the Origin dragons and Red lions from the Alma Torran tale… And it takes up a lot of magoi depending on the size of the animals or monsters I wanted to call."

"So you thought of finding a cure for your fits by leaving Magnostadt?"

He can only flinch as the speculation was part truth to why he left. "Sort of… but that's not all."

"Hmm?"

"I… I wanted to see what the world outside of Magnostadt is like with my own eyes."

Fai pondered for a while before he told him. "If that's the case, you can join along with us."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. Another company is always welcomed you know?"

"Thank you!"

"No problem, by the way, I never got to know your name."

"I'm Denzel."

* * *

><p><em>The many untold events after that, is a story for another time my dear friend.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

"Hey hey, whatcha reading Spartos?" A familiar cheery voice called on him as he sat and read through five, wrinkled papers.

How long has it been since he last heard of him? And he deeply regretted the choice of leaving for Sindria when he had the last letter sent by his father just a few weeks after the letter had arrived.

He didn't tell, since he didn't wish to worry Sinbad and his friends. And he had made up his choice to stay in Sindria.

In reply to Pisti, he dismissed "Just letters."

"Ohh~ didn't think you'll get fan letters~" Pisti giggled. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the sentence. Pisti pouted in response. "Ehh~ they're not fan letters? Bummer…."

Spartos couldn't help but chuckle. "Contents aside, we should go to the harbor. The prince that the Kou Nation had sent for sir Sinbad's negotiation would be likely to have arrived soon."

"Yeah yeah…"

And so the two spent a silent walk towards the harbor. What happened next was something that he could admit that he would place his palm to cover his face in shame. The princess Kougyoku whom Sinbad had met during his time in Balbadd directed an angry accusation that he had "Defiled" her. Given Sinbad's nature, it was natural that this may happen.

But what happened next is unexpected to him.

"Before you guys jump to conclusions, why don't you calm yourselves down?" A voice interrupted them. Naturally, all of them turned towards the voice to see a man whose half of his face is covered with a mask. Right at his shoulder stood an eagle eyeing the people around and accompanied by a girl who seem a bit alike to Morgiana by age.

An aide of the princess with a mask eyed him in caution. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, just a traveler. I had to say, I can't help but listen to you nobles arguing. That sight is rare."

Spartos, who had been staring at the masked man, is rather shocked himself. The tone he used to talk, the hair, and the eagle… He had seemed familiar… But who?

"Besides, we have magicians that can see through the flow of events, don't we?" He reasoned. Sinbad glowed with an idea in mind. "Of course…" He murmured. But before he could say anything, the masked man interrupted.

"Can you do it, Ion?" The man asked the girl accompanying him. "I'll try." She shrugged. She walked till she is in between the differing sides.

She reached towards the pocket of the bag she had hung at her shoulders. Taking out what seems to be a small bell with a crystal like object close to it. Slowly, she swung it like a pendulum. And soon all the surroundings changed to that of the Kou empire.

"Wh- what?" The aide let out a gasp.

She kept on doing it as the events around her unfolded. Sinbad went to his bed while Kougyoku was knocked out after Sinbad had done so. The culprit with the help of a few helpers had carried the unconscious Kougyoku towards Sinbad's room.

-Cue Masrur and Jafar covering Morgiana and Aladdin's eyes.-

But after a while, they saw that both Sinbad and Kougyoku are too deep in sleep to actually be doing anything. The surroundings soon changed back to the Sindrian harbor.

"...That's that. That's what really happened. The long purple haired uncle over there-" She stopped as she saw Sinbad's frozen reaction to being called an uncle before continuing "Did nothing at all and the noble lady of Kou is too knocked out to actually do it."

"Problem solved then." The masked man smiled. That went unheard as Sinbad proceeded to blame the generals for accusing him.

"Don't let them deceive you princess! That suspicious magic from the girl won't prove anything!"

"I'll have you know that I don't even know anyone from Sindria mister. That and the Rukh never lies." The girl dismissed calmly.

"This is unacceptable!" The aide of the princess called out in rage. The masked man soon walked toward him and gave him a punch in the gut. Promptly knocking his balance off the ground.

"Oof!" The aide grunted.

"Since you seem so keen on not accepting the fact that nothing happened…" He kneeled down and smiled at the aide "You must be the culprit who knocked the noble lady out, eh?"

"Wh- what? Koubun?" The princess uttered a gasp of shock.

"No princess! Don't believe his lies!"

"The fact that you tried to deny it is adding the proof that you really did knock her out you know? Denial can mean the other way round, you gray hearted man." The masked man still smiled at him as he denied. This caused the other soldiers to bow in front of the princess.

"Yes it's Ka Koubun's fault princess!"

"Wh- what?"

"I'm sure the purple haired lord there would like to hear your reasons then." The masked man said. The smile kept in his face is still there and to the aide who had been caught, he finally saw that the smile that he put on had been a smirk all along. Much to his horror.

"Gladly." Sinbad approached them. A smirk formed at his lips.

"Before that, the noble man accompanying the princess over there, the one with blue hair, do you have something to say?"

Sinbad is surprised as he stared at the masked man. It was as if he could see the situation and what happened after by just a glance.

"I'm sorry King Sinbad. This turmoil is caused by misconduct from the people of my country." The prince knelt down with one knee.

Both the masked man and young girl are silent as Ka Koubun looked at the young prince in wonder.

"He claimed that the girl's magic is suspicious, but in my country, though it's not as strong as hers, it is regarded as authentic. It showed the truth. Isn't that right? Ka Koubun?"

"Y- Yes…"

"I ask for your forgiveness for the rudeness of my fellow travelers as a representative of the empire. But the important objective of my study abroad here is different, therefore... I beg you to allow me to stay here."

"You have my permission." Sinbad told him.

After that, the two travelers are trying to suppress their laughter when they saw Jafar spitting Ka Koubun.

Spartos's eyes had widened by now as he finally saw the masked man closely. 'It couldn't be…!'

"Brother Fai?" Spartos called out. The masked man looked at the scarlet haired knight. The girl soon stared at him in wonder.

He knew that the generals along with the guest are looking at him but he just wanted to make sure if it was really him. The brother he had yet to meet again after a long time.

To his relief and joy, the man greeted. "Long time no see little brother."

_Hello again._

* * *

><p>Hello. Here's the first chapter. I never mentioned it but the story would have OC's. Asides that, here's a little something of the OC's introduced in order.<p>

Fai Leoxses: A 24 year old man who is Spartos's and Mistoras's adoptive brother. He lost his family from a village fire. Currently wearing a Torran styled mask, which he wears 24/7 for a reason. He's also accompanied by his pet eagle Cyrus. I have a reason why he wears a mask but more likely in future chapters. Since I saw that Darius's name is a Persian name, I decided to give him the name Fai which meant "Initials/ beginnings" in the same language.

Amber: A young performer in Qishan who lived with her grandmother. She gets along well with the children and the merchants of the stalls in Qishan. Actually, her hometown is Artemyra. I won't be explaining why she left Artemyra soon though. Her name meant "Gemstone" in Arabic. She'll make a return soon.

Zaire: A young boy living in the slums of Balbadd. Since his parents are gone, he learned thieving for survival. He was raised by a gang of former pirates who lived there and left them as he was more interested in traveling when he met Fai. His name meant "River" in Arabic. Like Amber, he'll be making an appearance soon.

Ion: A 15 year old girl accompanying Fai to Sindria. Like Fai, her hometown was gone. The shock of the loss caused her to lose a majority of her memories, including her name which gave Fai the liberty to name her. She is also a magician capable of seeing the Rukh. If you're confused with how to spell her name, it's the katakana "イオン". Her love of books is actually based on Allen from the RPG Maker game, "Alice Mare".

Rana: A young girl who happened to be Fai's childhood friend back in Sasan. Due to the lack of girls who were in the same age group, she developed a tomboyish streak which tires Fai. She is the child of a blacksmith who is close friends with Aaron and Darius.

Denzel: A magician from Magnostadt known as the Summoner back in the academy. He's a life magician capable of controlling animals and had them obey to his will. He had suffered from Pneumonia and was later cured by Ion. He left Magnostadt to find a cure for his worsening illness and to see the outside world in his own eyes.

Note:

1: To be honest, I originally thought Darius could have adopted him when traveling for a mission before I remember that Darius might have never left Sasan for his whole life because he lacked the courage to like Mistoras. So I ended up thinking of making an OC which would be a surrogate father figure to Fai that has the qualities that Darius wished, and that's Aaron Leoxses whom I made an older brother to Darius. There's also a fact that both Mistoras and Spartos also had another brother so I thought of that when I created Fai (But the difference is that Fai is adopted, not blood related). I'll be explaining Aaron's character in brief in future chapters of his appearance but for now, he's only in Fai's early life.

2: The spelling to Mistoras/Mystras's name is a bit confusing to me so for convenience, I'm going to call it as Mistoras in future chapters.

3: I'm honestly really confused at what age Spartos had been when he left for Sindria in between the Magi timeline but I take that he was 13. Temporarily until The Adventures of Sinbad is updated to tell the clear timeline. Plus the fact that Mistoras is the one to join Sinbad's adventures just made it really confusing to what happened to Mistoras after and how Spartos or even Pisti joined Sinbad in between the Adventures of Sinbad and Magi.

4: That one event from the Mahrajan festival with Spartos made me think that he might have some fans and… yeah, fan letters are bound to happen. This was why Pisti assumed that the letters from Fai are fan letters.

5: The currency of the other parts of the Magi world (Except Kou) wasn't told but based on the Magi Smart phone game Dungeon and Magic, the currency is called デイナール (I'm sure it's read as Dynal but I'm still not sure if I'm right with how it would be called if the English translation of the game is ever coming up.) so I'll be following that.

Please review on your way out.


	3. 2: Spell fencer Ion

"So that was the mask you were saying?" Spartos wondered.

"Ah, yes. It only started to fit me when I was seventeen but I started to wear it by the time I was fourteen."

"I see."

"Well, that aside. You've grown a lot." Fai commented as he compared his height with Spartos's.

"You think so?"

"Yep, that and you're looking much stronger than the last time I met you."

The two siblings chatted heartily, catching up all the lost years they haven't talked to each other. Outside the room, Sharrkan and Pisti only heard a few snips of the conversations.

"Who knew Spartos had another brother?"

"But that masked guy looked different. His hair is black."

"Fai was adopted nineteen years ago." A voice spoke to them. This surprised them as they didn't think they were there.

"Hey, don't scare us!"

"And I just got here." They shrugged.

"Ah! You're that girl accompanying Spartos's brother! Uh…" Pisti trailed her sentence.

"It's Ion."

"Anyway Ion, what do you mean?"

"From what Fai told me, Sir Darius's brother who was on a special mission was nearby to Fai's birth place which was caught in a fire. He was the only one to make it out alive. Sir Darius's brother decided to take him in and give him a new name."

"A new name? Why?" Sharrkan couldn't help but ask.

"Fai thought of his name as an attachment to his family. When he asked for Fai's name, he said that he didn't need it because his real family is gone anyways."

"Oh…"

Ion went towards the door. Knocking lightly before entering.

"Oh, Ion! What's up?"

"I just got a call from Zaire, he flipped."

The cheery and heartwarming mood in the room went down.

"I'll take care of that."

"And he said he'll get _her _along for payback once they got to Sindria."

"…You got to be kidding me."

"Oh? I assure you I'm not. You can ask Zaire yourself if you want."

Spartos, along with Sharrkan and Pisti who listened in can only wonder who the person was to make Fai give off an "I'm going to die" vibe in his expression.

But Spartos is the one to ask first. "Brother, is there something you haven't told me?"

Ion is about to reply. "Well Fai here-"

"It's nothing Spartos." Fai smiled while closing off Ion's mouth. To prevent her from saying anything.

Spartos looked rather wary at what his brother is trying to hide, but nevertheless dropped the question.

"So… is this friend of yours rather angry?"

"Well… We're supposed to meet at an inn over at Sindria. But I didn't like to decline Sinbad's offer to stay as a guest since I want to talk to you so it's understandable that they're mad."

"I see…"

Seeing that, Fai proceeded to lightly flick Spartos's forehead. -A gesture he made in habit whenever Spartos is in doubt. - "Well, that aside. Do you mind showing me around little brother?"

"Ah! Of course." Spartos obliged. Fai let go of his hand holding Ion from speaking and left.

"I thought I was going to suffocate…" Ion let out a sigh of relief as Fai and Spartos left.

"And from the looks of it, that brother of Spartos is hiding something rather fishy." Sharrkan entered and commented.

"So what's the deal?" Pisti asked. Curious as well along with Sharrkan.

"Before that, do you mind showing me off to the castle's library?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to read some of the books there."

* * *

><p>"So Ion, not wanting to pry but… are you actually from Reim?" Pisti asked as she guided the young girl towards the castle's library along with Sharrkan.<p>

"Not really, why?"

"Your name sounds like something that people of the Reim Empire would have."

"People told me that a lot. But I really liked it though."

"And that dress, is that a Kou dress? The dress seems like it's from Kou." Sharrkan asked next. Looking at the girl's light blue and white colored dress.

The dress was sleeveless and what is left of the sleeves are the arm warmers attached to her elbows. That and the seemingly long skirt of the dress are turned short up to her knees. The upper half of the dress is also a bit detached from the skirt which makes it a stand alone.

"This? Fai and I have a friend who's a wandering street performer. She bought me that dress as a souvenir from her successful performance in Kou when we visited with her. But I didn't like the model of it so she brought it over to a tailor who styled it to suit me." Ion explained.

"A street performer?"

"I'm sure you've heard of her, Amber."

"Ah! The street performer who is known as the "Songstress of the desert"!" Pisti remembered.

"Yep."

"You're friends with that famous Amber? Lucky." Sharrkan sulked.

"It's not that bad. She's actually pretty friendly." Ion said in an effort to comfort the Heliohapt.

"By the way Pisti, are we there?" She wondered.

"Almost!" Pisti informed. And stopped. "Here we are!"

"Thanks." She thanked the Artemyran princess.

"No problem." Pisti smiled and waved. "Thanks for telling the deal by the way!" Pisti thanked her back.

"Yeah. It's no problem."

After both Pisti and Sharrkan are out of sight, she proceeded to enter the library, browsing for some of the books available.

To her chagrin, a lot of the books are historical books. It took her a while to find the book she need; which was only five books.

She was about to sit over at a chair to read when someone called. "Hello there."

She turned to see that it was Yamuraiha, Sindria's court magician.

"Hello Miss Yamuraiha." She greeted.

"Are you interested in books?" The older lady asked in wonder seeing that she had several books with her.

"Not interested but I take it as a little hobby for a past time." She shrugged looking at the book she held before she started to talk again.

"Books are my own escape from reality. They also gave me an idea of what the world is like and fiction gave me an insight of what people of the world can be. They actually taught me a lot."

"I see. That's an entertaining hobby."

"Historical books drain my mental state more than educational and fictive ones though." She casually added with a tired expression. But she backed up quickly "But I do read any kind of book. As long as it's nothing suggestive."

"My, that's rare."

"What do you mean?"

"Not all girls would go for books, much less, a teenager."

"Well, books had been a sort of waiting activity for me for a long time so it just sort of grew on me."

"Oh."

There was a momentary silence before Ion asked. "By the way Miss Yamuraiha, is there something you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes… that bell you used earlier…"

"You mean the Dimensional bell? It's something that I made by having the crystal attached near the bell. I simply communicated with the Rukh nearby and the Time and Space Rukh infused in the crystal."

"So it's clairvoyance magic?"

"Yes. But infusing the Rukh in to the crystals is hard when I first tried to make it. The bell was just something to add up the look that it's magic. It's something that can be used to communicate with my friends too. They had at least one with them."

"I see. I'm relieved."

"Why?"

"I thought it was something that an evil organization had made."

"It's something that only my kin could create so I suppose it's not strange that people would suspect it. You're doing the right thing Miss Yamuraiha."

Ion gave the lady a smile. A small smile before she sat and went through the books she picked. Picking one of the fictive books she had chose and read it.

Yamuraiha wondered what Ion meant by "kin" before she erased the thought away.

She approached the young girl and took a look at the books the young girl had chosen. Three fictive books (Including the one that she was currently reading) and two books about medicine. She was curious as the two books are about herbs and ways to heal ailments without seeing the doctor.

"Why do you pick these books?" Yamuraiha wondered. Ion looked at the corner of her eyes as she saw the book Yamuraiha had picked up and replied. "A friend of mine had a sickly body and wanted to learn of medicine. I'm reading them so I could at least get to tell that friend something for things that could help them out."

"Sick?"

"They had Pneumonia."

"Oh."

Ion could see a slight hint of pity through Yamuraiha's eyes before she said. "They got better now though. Don't worry."

"Ah…" Yamuraiha's eyes showed relief hearing that.

"They were thinking of becoming a doctor someday." She added.

"I see."

"I'm a bit curious though Miss Yamuraiha, is there something else that you planned to do in the library?"

And so Yamuraiha remembered. "Ah! I had to find the scrolls needed for Aladdin's magic lessons!"

With that, the magician went off and started to search the library.

Ion could only wonder who Aladdin is but shrugged the thought off and continued to read.

* * *

><p>"So roaches and leech can be used for medicine…? Amber's not going to take that well…" She murmured.<p>

The sun is about to set by the time she had read the last book she picked halfway. When she was done reading, she stretched her arms and back while still sitting in the chair.

"I already read all the books I picked… what to do?" She lightly tapped her fingers onto the table while having her head resting at her shoulder to mimic a sleeping posture in a table.

'Should I re-read the other three? But I haven't got to eat since I've been in the library… I think I should-'

"Princess Kougyoku!" She heard the door opened and a man shout.

She sighed and continued to do the previous action she did. Ignoring the man but to her chagrin, it didn't work.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a noble like girl with red hair?" She heard the man asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't see her."

"I see. I apologize for troubling you." She can feel the disappointment from his tone. She was quickly relieved as the man left without bothering her further.

"…I should go and get something to eat." She got up from the chair and gathered the books to return them.

She could practically feel her stomach slowly growling. It's a habit that she can't shake off whenever she read something but she had grown to be able to read very fast over the years which saved her time from being stuck reading for a whole day.

-"Are you a book eater or something?" Zaire commented once when she had read many books in one sitting. In a matter of a few days.-

When she returned to books to the librarian, she was about to leave when she was called.

"W- Wait!"

She stopped and turned her body towards them. To her surprise, it was the said person that the man earlier was looking for.

"Is there something that you need?" She asked.

"I- I'd like to say… thank you. For earlier I mean."

"No need to thank me. I never really noticed that you're here. Its habit I can't pull off whenever I read so no offense."

"No offense taken. You seem to be in a daze when you read."

"Good point."

"Well… not meaning to pry but, aren't you a girl? Why do you use that for self reference?"

"I just liked the sound of it." Ion shrugged. She then asked. "By the way, when have you been here?"

"It was after Miss Yamuraiha left…"

Ion blanched. Did she saw her with Pisti and Sharrkan earlier? Does she want to thank her for the events earlier? Or does she just want to talk with her?

"If you don't mind, would you like to come with me to town? I want to get a little something to eat."

* * *

><p>"You're surprisingly a big eater for a princess…" Ion nervously laughed as she ate the dozen of fruit smothered bread they had bought for their appetite and Sindria touring experience.<p>

"Isn't it fine? I wanted to let loose for once in a while too you know!" Kougyoku retorted as she took the bread. But paused for a bit, what if she accidentally gave the girl a wrong impression?

"I think you're right. I would have done the same if I were you." Ion said and took another bite of her bread. Staring at the sky as the sun sets. Kougyoku is relieved that she wasn't offended by her words.

"How old are you actually?" Kougyoku asked.

"Fifteen years old. Why?"

"Ah, you're younger than me…"

"What about you?"

"Eighteen. That makes you a little sister!" Kougyoku beamed at the thought.

"Well, I happen to be the youngest in my group of friends…" Ion mused.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Fai's the oldest; the other three are at least in their twenties. The second youngest is a year older than I am."

"Fai?"

"Ah, I suppose you didn't get to know much after all the fiasco earlier. Fai's a brother to Spartos, though staying as a guest isn't a part of our plans."

"Why not? You could at least see them anytime you came by, right?"

"Yeah but some of our friends didn't take that too well." Ion bit another part of the bread as they talked.

"It must be nice to have friends…" She heard Kougyoku mutter.

"What…?"

"Ah! Never mind, forget what I just said!" Kougyoku flushed in response. There was an awkward silence that followed.

Kougyoku took an initiative to clear her throat and asked. "By the way, Ion?"

"Yes?"

"Are you actually from Reim?"

This caused the younger girl to chuckle. "Funny how someone asked me the same thing earlier." She replied. "No. Actually, it's Fai who gave me that name."

"Huh?"

"I got amnesia when I was six. When I was brought to Reim for recuperating, Fai didn't think that I had amnesia and forgot about my name so he decided to check on Reim's name encyclopedia for a name."

"Wait, what about your parents?"

Ion was silent for a moment before she answered. "…I'm an orphan."

"Ah, I'm sorry I asked." Kougyoku looked down towards the bread she still held in her hands.

"No worries princess. I actually get that a lot."

"Kougyoku."

Ion stopped eating and turned towards the girl. "Eh?"

"Please, just call me Kougyoku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll call you Ion-chan if you don't mind."

"Ion…-chan?"

"You mind?"

"No… it's just… I really didn't like to be called with titles. It felt iffy."

"So… just Ion then?"

"It's alright, call me whatever you want… Kougyoku."

When they returned to the castle, Kougyoku was scolded by her aide's for wandering around. It took an explanation -And a little lie- from Ion to stop them from being hysterical.

Ion, on the other hand, was scolded by Fai for going on the library alone since he knew what Ion would be like if she was reading something. -She backed herself up that it was to help the other friend they had-

Before they left respectively, both Ion and Kougyoku gave a brief look to each other before smiling and leave.

'I suppose I could get along with her sometime in the future…'

'My first friend…'

* * *

><p><strong>A few days had passed…<strong>

* * *

><p>"You- you're friends with the Songstress of the desert, Amber!?" Kougyoku squealed.<p>

Ion can only give an incredulous look towards her. Kougyoku was asking about her dress and when she mentioned Amber, that's the reaction she had. Sure Amber is popular but does befriending her make it a big deal? Kougyoku noticed the look she gave and immediately apologized.

"Sorry but it's just-"

"Kougyoku, it's okay. I get that a lot." Ion stopped her from talking. "If you'd like, Amber told me she'll be visiting Sindria soon so I can ask her for a dress similar to mine."

"A- Are you sure? Thank you!"

Ion gave a nod before she looked to the side to talk to the blue haired prince of Kou. "By the way, uh, Hakuryuu-san?"

"Yes, Ion-Dono?"

She flinched when he called her that. "Uh… do you mind if you can just call me Ion?"

"I apologize; it's a force of habit."

"It's alright. Are we there yet?"

"Yes. I think…" Hakuryuu walked around for a bit before they stumble upon the garden where Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana -Or so she was told by Sinbad- are practicing.

"Sorry to interrupt your training." Hakuryuu called out to the three. They immediately stopped and turned to see them.

"I'm just here to company Hakuryuu." Kougyoku told them as they asked for why she was there. Aladdin then noticed Ion with them. "Ah! Aren't you-"

"I'm Ion. Before that, Hakuryuu-san has something to say."

"Eh? Hakuryuu did?"

"Yes. I received an order from King Sinbad and was searching for you."

"From Sinbad!?" Alibaba wondered.

"Yes… "Stay together with them, act together with them, and learn from them!" Please treat me well from today onwards."

"Eh?" Alibaba looked rather surprised while Aladdin can only wonder what he meant.

Ion then told her opinion. "I think Sir Sinbad meant that he'll be joining you in training for him to learn from now on."

"Ohh~"

"Glad to have you with us! Nice to meet you!" Alibaba showed his hand and Hakuryuu accepted.

Ion, however, sensed a tension going on between Kougyoku and Aladdin. 'I think I shouldn't ask…' She mentally sighed. Whatever the cause, it might have been able to be resolved in the course of time, right? -Well it's not the case for Aladdin.-

"There you are Ion!" She didn't need to turn to the one calling her because it's obvious since she remembered how he sounds like, it's Fai.

"What's up?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Here"

Fai had thrown something familiar towards her and looked in surprise.

"You really sure you want to?" She raised a brow at the sword at her hand.

"Yeah, I don't want to get rusty either." A cheeky grin formed at his lips.

"Bring it on."

"Ion, you use swords?" Kougyoku asked.

"Sort of." Ion shrugged. "I advise everyone to stay off far away."

Kougyoku and the others can only wonder before they obliged.

* * *

><p>"Well then…" Fai readied himself in a stance. Putting the sword he had and pressed the eight starred insignia at the hilt.<p>

"Spirit of darkness and deceit, in the name of my magoi and my will for a great power, I order you and your members."

Aladdin sees the rukh gathered up around the bangle. "Could he be?"

"Come forth! Asmoday!"

Light burst out as the sword turned dark and covered with purple aura. The shape of the sword soon changed to a long sword with red edges surrounding the dark blade.

"Hm~ so you're going with a simple Djinn equip?" Ion mused.

"Never reveal trump cards unless necessary, do we?"

"Of course." She sighed and readied herself. "Harharrl." She chanted.

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are familiar with the chant. It's magic. They were expecting fire to come by but what happened next is unexpected.

Instead of doing a projectile attack like they thought, the fire had appeared at the edges of the sword's blade instead.

"Th- that's like what I did with Amon!"

"Is she a dungeon capturer?"

"No… Ion-san's sword didn't have the insignia a metal vessel should have."

"Then… what is that?"

"I never thought you would be spell fencing." Fai chided.

"Be grateful that I'm going easy on this like you. Stronger spells are too draining." Ion smirked at the older boy.

"You're on." Fai sent back a smirk to her.

And so the two swung their blades to attack. It was rather silent since they had been deflecting their attacks at each clash of their blades.

After some while, Ion moved back and chanted. "Asfal." The fire soon changed into a small tornado whirling violently at the edges of the blade.

"Changing your magic, eh? Well this should be fun." Fai resumed his onslaught of attacks as Ion defended herself before she found an opening to catch him off guard.

And he did get caught off guard, with a few cuts on his left side. "Oh, you've gone and done it now." Fai smirked.

"Didn't you say not to show your trump cards?" Ion smirked back.

"Good point." Fai sighed and put the Djinn equip off. Ion likewise had put the magic off before going to check on his side and chanted. "Yoah Reg."

The cuts soon healed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Aladdin was the first to come by to both of them when both had stopped. "Ion-san. What are you?" He asked.

"Hm? I'm just a traveler born as a magician."

"But… I don't see magicians applying spells on their weapons like you did Ion-san."

Ion gave the blue haired boy a small smile before answering. "I'm a spell fencer."

* * *

><p>"So the dimensional bells are tools only the spell fencers can create?"<p>

"Yes. No doubt about it. That girl Ion… she's a spell fencer."

"But aren't the spell fencers supposed to have been gone a year after Musta'shim kingdom has fallen?"

"Yes, and we've heard nothing about the spell fencers since then…"

"Now that we found one, should we ask of what had become of the spell fencers?"

"Pardon me. According to Brother Fai…"

* * *

><p>"Us spell fencers don't rely on staffs or wands. We used actual weapons like a sword or a knife. But we prefer swords and a katana than any other weapon due to its length." Ion explained.<p>

"So it's different from magic?" Kougyoku wondered.

"Yes. We can still cast magic like normal magicians but without the aid of a staff or wand. Though we can't use healing magic on a sword, it's risky."

"But just before you started, you said something about being drained before you started the practice. What does it mean?" It's Alibaba's turn to ask.

"Unlike magicians though, holding on a spell on to the weapon for too long drains the magoi inside us as time goes. We had to frequently change the spells we applied to our weapons to shorten the drainage. Powerful spells, if kept too long would drain the magoi faster." The girl replied.

"Oh…"

"Ion-san what element are you used to?"

"Well… I'm more into the wind…"

"I see…" Aladdin was quiet for a while before an idea popped up. "Say Ion-san, why don't you train with us next time? Fai-san too!"

Ion and Fai looked at each other before looking back to Aladdin. "Are you sure?" Fai asked.

"Yes! That's a good idea! I'm training to master my Djinn equip, I'm sure you can help me out Fai-san!" Alibaba agreed to Aladdin's suggestion. Hakuryuu nodded.

"Alibaba-dono had a sound idea. Fai-dono, I heard from Spartos-dono that you are much better in weaponry than him, it'll be a good experience for me to learn weaponry under you."

"Eh? Spartos did?" Fai wondered.

"Yes. It seems he looked up to you as a role model."

"That's kinda embarrassing…" Fai rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"As much as I don't really like to get too far, I'd like to see what Ion-chan can do." Kougyoku joined in the conversation.

"Kougyoku?"

"I may not look like it, but I like sparring!"

"Eh…" Ion sweat dropped at the determinate fire in her eyes. It shows how serious she is about fighting.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Morgiana is the last to tell her thoughts.

Fai and Ion looked at the five before they gave a nod as a sign that they had agreed.

"Really? Thank you!" Aladdin beamed and let out a wide smile.

"Please treat us well. Fai-dono. Ion-dono." Hakuryuu bowed.

'He did it again…' Ion mentally sighed at the honorific Hakuryuu called her. 'Oh well.' She backed herself up optimistically.

"Say, how about we get some food at town? It'll be an experience."

"That's a great idea Fai-san!" Aladdin's eyes are wide with happiness at the mention of food. The others didn't have an objection so they decided to head on to town. Morgiana and Ion being the last to follow them.

"By the way Ion-san…"

"Just call me Ion Morgiana. What is it?"

"I'm a bit curious. Are there any other spell fencers?"

"…Well… I'm the only one left."

* * *

><p>"They all died from an unknown force attacking their village. Or so brother Fai had told me."<p>

"So Ion's the only one of the spell fencers left..."

"So it seems."

"What should we do now with this, my king?"

Silence was the only reply that Sinbad had given.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"If you say red, I'd say apples."<p>

"If you say apples, I'd say tree."

"If you say tree, I'd say soil."

"If you say-"

"Um, what are you doing?" Kougyoku looked at both Fai and Ion in wonder.

They are currently taking a break from their practice.

When Fai and Ion joined along, Yamuraiha and Sharrkan soon started a fight in seeing which of both their students she would pick since Yamuraiha somehow made a link that Ion's a spell fencer. Ion would sometimes help Aladdin with his magic or spar with Kougyoku.

Fai on the other hand taught Hakuryuu sword wielding in his free time with Spartos. Spartos is all too happy to see his brother and spar with him to let him see how strong he had become so they'd often do so after Hakuryuu is done. He also helped out Alibaba with his Djinn equip.

With Yamuraiha, Sharrkan and Spartos currently out, both of them didn't have much to do.

"We're playing the word connection game." Fai answered.

"What's that?"

"Well, we say one thing and think of a word you think would connect to it."

"Eh…"

"Think of it like this Kougyoku, what is the first thing you thought of when people say fish?" Ion questioned.

"The sea."

"That's not so hard, isn't it?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aladdin approached them. Alibaba and Hakuryuu soon followed them.

"Where's Morgiana?" Ion wondered.

"Mor-san is training with Masrur-san today so she isn't with us." Aladdin answered.

"Oh…"

"Speaking of which, what are you doing?"

"Well, instead of explaining…" Fai then started. "Let's start with the word turban."

"Huh?"

"If you say turban, I'd say flying." Ion looked at Aladdin who is confused.

"What's the first thing you thought off when you hear a word? The others will continue in the same fashion. It's your turn Aladdin."

"Eh… well… I'd say magic."

"If it's magic, eh… Yamuraiha-san?"

"If it's Yamuraiha-dono… Sharrkan-dono?"

"If it's Sharrkan then it's fencing freak." Yamuraiha interrupted them. Causing them to jump in surprise -Minus Aladdin-

"Yamu-san!"

"Hello Aladdin. King Sinbad has called you."

"Uncle Sinbad did?"

"Yes. Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Fai and Ion too."

Fai and Ion looked at each other before they asked. "Us?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"You want us to capture the dungeon Zagan?" Ion wondered.<p>

"Yes."

"If that's it then I'll pass." Fai casually objected and backed away.

"Fai-san?"

"One metal vessel is enough for me. I'm not interested in getting more than one." Fai reasoned. His gaze went towards Ion and continued. "Ion here is enough to help them out. And I'm confident with her abilities."

"We had our friends to talk to and we wouldn't like to have them freaked out." Ion added.

Sinbad hummed in understanding before he looked at both Fai and Ion.

"Alright then, if that's what you want."

* * *

><p>At the guest room they're staying with two separate beds. Ion had her elbows rested at the window sill. Looking at the night atmosphere and scenery of Sindria.<p>

"Tomorrow, huh?" Fai mused.

"Yeah. I suppose it's not bad in finding out what a dungeon is like on my own for once." She recounted that the many times she had been in a dungeon was with Fai or one of their friends. Never on her own.

"True."

There was a moment of silence before Ion said. "I can't trust sir Sinbad."

"Hm?"

"Well, he is nice and he meant well. But I can't really trust him. And the fact that he now knows that I'm a spell fencer, he might be planning to let me be here to teach some of the magicians spell fencing."

"That's a bit far-fetched, don't you think?"

"I know. But I can't help but think that way."

Fai chuckled and patted her back. "Don't worry, I think the same too."

"We're all on the same page then."

They looked forward.

Tomorrow's the day they'll temporarily part.

* * *

><p>And that's the second chapter. (I take the first as a prologue so it didn't count as a chapter for me.) From this chapter onwards, I'd like to put up a term or two exclusive for this story (If there are terms never there in Magi but available in this fic). Asides that, I changed the title a bit. I'll also change the prologue a little since I noticed a fall out of the current prologue. *Sweat drop*Speaking of which, next up would be a travel to Zagan's dungeon.<p>

Spell fencer: A group of magicians who used actual weapons. Unlike the magicians, they fuse the many elements of the Rukh into the weapon they had in hand and utilize them for elemental physical damage. However, keeping the magic up in the weapon for too long will drain the magicians' magoi as the time goes which required the magician to frequently change their spells to prevent their magoi from being drained. Using powerful spells drains the magicians off their magoi faster than normal if they used it for a long time. The Spell fencers are rumored to have gone missing and unheard nine years ago, the only known spell fencer right now is Ion.

(They're actually inspired from the Spell fencer job class of the game, Bravely Default. It won't be as OP as in the game because as magicians in Magi, learning other kinds of elemental Rukh takes a long training. Plus the magoi being drained if they used the same magic for too long. That and Ion's no Magi.)

Songstress of the desert: Amber's title for her career. Believed to be born from Qishan by many peers. She is also well known in Kou. Her performance is enthralling that she had gained admirers of children and young adults alike, and her believed origin had caused her to receive this title.

Asmoday: The Djinn of the 32th dungeon. Djinn of darkness and deceit. He mainly takes control of gravity magic. He currently housed himself in Fai's sword.

Note:

1: Fai's height is 181 cm. He's a bit taller than Spartos.

2: Um yeah, I'm not sure if some of the diseases like Pneumonia did exist in Magi but I'd like to think that it might.

3: As for Kougyoku's question "Why do you use that for self reference? ". If you imagine the conversations in Japanese, Ion actually used the self honorific "Boku" which was rare to use for girls. Ion's technically a Bokuko (A term for girls who used the self honorific "Boku") which is why Kougyoku called her out for that in her question.

4: The word connection game had been inspired from the Assassination Classroom promo video (/watch?v=eu4Qy8fIvNk). It's like the Japanese Shiritori game with the catch that you had to continue the game with the word first said and continue it with what you first thought of that word.


	4. 3: Faith and trust

"Be safe there Ion-chan. There's no telling what a dungeon could do!" Kougyoku told the young girl.

"Thanks Kougyoku." She thanked the girl.

"It's going to get a bit lonely without everyone here…" Kougyoku sniffed.

"I'm going to get back soon. It's not like I'll die in there." Ion chided.

"I guess so…"

"Come on Ion-san! It's about time!" Aladdin called from the ship.

"I'm coming!" Ion called back and she soon turned to Kougyoku. "See you later!"

With that, she head into the ship and left Sindria.

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, Ion. Wanna ride on the dolphin?" Pisti asked as she called three dolphins towards them. Ion looked rather nervous.<p>

"Are you sure…?"

"No worries Ion! As long as I had my flute, they're okay!" Pisti comforted. Ion looked back at one of the dolphin. Slightly relaxing her hands. "If you say so…"

With that she rode on one of the dolphins with Aladdin and Alibaba riding the other two.

With a blow of the flute, the dolphins started to swim towards the waves.

"WAAAHHHH!" Ion screamed in panic as the dolphin swam fast. She regained her balance on the dolphin and enjoyed surfing around the southern seas.

"Ion-san! Let's race!" Aladdin called as he and the dolphin carrying him went on further. Ion just laughed lightly.

She patted the dolphin as it swam across the seas to catch up with Aladdin and Alibaba.

They returned to the ship a little later. Their hair and head completely soaked from sea water.

The soldiers with them handed towels to dry themselves up.

"That was fun!" Aladdin commented as he dried his hair. Alibaba agreed with him while Ion only nodded in the name of the gesture as she is drying up her hair with the towel.

The southern seas are full of life. Many sea creatures and those that she could never find around the usual sea route to anywhere. 'They would really like this place…'

"I'm sorry to interrupt, lunch is ready." Hakuryuu called, causing all of them to turn to the young prince carrying a plate full of food. And damn, they're mouth watering.

"Whoa! They taste good!" Alibaba and Aladdin praised him.

"To make one of our guest cook; more less; a prince!" A soldier said flabbergasted. Hakuryuu reassured them that it's fine.

Ion took a bite of the food he made before she immediately praised. "They taste good! Who taught you how to cook this good?"

"Ah yes… my sister taught me that I should provide for my own necessities as much as possible."

"Wow… your sister is strict towards her little brother." Pisti added in.

"Yes. She's like a mother to me."

"I see. And it's thanks to her that you've become such a reliable boy. You'll be a perfect husband in the future!"

"That's right. Hakuryuu is so reliable even though he's young." Alibaba praised. Though it's muffled as he was eating as he talked and Aladdin did the same.

"Uh… you should learn a little from him, okay?" Pisti sweat dropped at their behavior while Hakuryuu simply thanked them for liking it.

Ion simply smiled as she ate.

* * *

><p>"Hello Alibaba. We've been waiting for you." A man greeted the group as they landed on the island.<p>

"Brother Sahbmad! Brother Ahbmad!" Alibaba called in surprise. Ion wondered as they didn't look alike before an idea clicked.

'They must be half siblings.'

She didn't pry as Alibaba talked with his brother's but then noticed the familiar letters in red amongst their clothing.

"…Torran?" Ion wondered out loud.

Sahbmad noticed and explained to her. "Ah, yes. This is an island of the Torran tribe."

"Torran tribe?"

The rest of the walk was spent with Alibaba's brothers explaining that the island had been an area unclaimed and a place where the Torran tribe had lived.

Ion simply looked at the sights around her. She was familiar with Torran since she had been reading about them from libraries she had come across to.

The sight of the citizen's and the children's smile had been peaceful.

She was approached by a child who offered her a flower wreath. She decided to take the chance to use her own knowledge of the Torran tongue.

"**Is this for me**?" The child is surprised as she spoke in Torran.

"**Onee-chan, you speak Torran?**"

"**Not really. I just learned a bit in my spare time. I hope I didn't mispronounce anything.**"

"**No, you're actually speaking well!**"

"**You think so? I think I still had more to learn of the Torran language.**"

"Ah! That's not for free! You had to pay!" Sahbmad called out to her and she turned to see that Hakuryuu and Aladdin also had the same predicament.

True to his words, she saw the child looking somehow expectant at her.

"Hmm…" She hummed and rummaged her bag. Taking out what seems to be like a small bag. She searched through and pulled out an apple.

"**What's this?**"

"**It's an apple. Do you have them around here?**"

"**No.**"

"**Then you can take it. It's not really enough as a payment but it's the best that I could give for now.**"

Their eyes widened. "**Thank you!**" They then ran ahead to their parents after giving the flower wreath to her.

Ahbmad approached her only to find that it had been resolved. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I just simply gave something that the Torran's didn't have around here. It's not much though." She shrugged.

"I see…"

"Sometimes, you had to manage with what you can do right now, can't you?"

"I suppose… you had a point miss."

They soon went on towards the tribe chief's hut.

* * *

><p><strong>A day after…<strong>

* * *

><p>Since the chief asked them to rest before they get to enter Zagan, they obliged.<p>

Now they are up at the small boat they prepared towards Zagan.

Ion simply marveled at the beauty of the reefs.

They must have had a good sense of location to actually be able to see the reefs almost every day.

Since they're both girls, Ion and Morgiana shared the same boat.

"Aren't the waters here pretty Morgiana?" She inquired.

"Ah yes…"

"I never really get to see a reef once. The other parts of the seas didn't have clear water like this island."

"You've been to the other parts of the world, Ion?"

"Hm…" She hummed in thought before she answered. "It's more like I was always with Fai whenever I travel."

"With Fai-san, Really?"

"I was the youngest among the group so I didn't have the freedom to travel on my own. The others are worrywarts since I'm the youngest." Ion nervously laughed at the last sentence. She looked at Morgiana and gave her a smile.

"I admire you Morgiana."

This caused the said girl to blush.

"You're about my age yet you're much stronger and you got the freedom to travel."

"Freedom…?"

"Yes."

"No… I think you're admirable yourself too Ion."

"Me?"

"Yes. You were all on your own. You lost your family and also your memories of your homeland, but you had friends to support you. Besides that, you managed to relearn something that your people can do, and I find that amazing. You're also a strong person too."

"…I see. Thank you Morgiana."

"We've arrived!" The young man guiding them announced. They left the boat and stayed a distance away from the dungeon.

In a distance, Ion heard of Hakuryuu telling the girl with them in the lines of "Please don't follow us." She's not sure what they were talking about but she would likely find out once they got into the dungeon.

"Ion, not wanting to pry but why are there two swords with you?" Alibaba asked as he looked at her putting up what seems like a belt so she could hold her sword at her waist.

"Just a safety measure Alibaba-san. Are we set?"

"We're all set."

And so they were all pulled into Zagan.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure with trusting Ion all by herself? Not that I doubt her powers, but-"<p>

"I know Sharrkan, she's just fifteen and I get your point." Fai stopped him from talking. He added. "Morgiana would have been okay because she's a Fanalis but Ion as a spell fencer had the side effect of her magoi being drained if she didn't change her spells frequently."

"Yeah, I really don't understand why you would have her accompany them instead of going with them." Pisti added her opinion.

Fai just chuckled. "I trust Ion's abilities. She's a tough girl."

"That still didn't convince me much brother."

"Spartos, I was the one to train her with the sword before she started to actually do spell fencing. And I've been watching her growing as a warrior from start. So this time, I'm not going to see what she does. I'm going to hear how she fares after she got out of the dungeon."

Fai immediately added. "You can't be together with them all the time. As a teacher, give them a chance to use what they learn on their own. There are times where you trust that you had taught them so much for them to stand up on their own, no?"

"You do have a point…"

"Besides…" Fai trailed before he stated. "Ion's tougher than she looks."

* * *

><p>Ion woke up with a groan to find that she's all on her own.<p>

"Did the djinn separate me from the others on purpose…? Oh bother." Ion sighed. She looked around and saw that her bag is with her, all her items intact.

"I guess I should start moving…" She muttered as she took her bag and moved along.

As she walked around the dungeon, she saw the creatures of Zagan. Oddly, many of them are docile.

But you can never know when you're in a dungeon.

Every dungeon is different according to the djinn so there's no telling what would happen next at all.

It had been from the warnings of Kougyoku and her experience of dungeon diving with her friends that she had been wary.

Despite the fact that they are rather docile, she can't let her guard down at all.

And so she marched on with a hand holding onto a hilt of her two swords.

But as she walked, she had a feeling that something, or rather, someone, is following her.

So as she walked a few more steps, she stopped and called.

"Whoever you are, whatever you are, come out."

And from one of the walls of the dungeon, she saw a girl coming out of the creaks of the wall.

Her eyes widened; it was the girl that was with Hakuryuu earlier.

"**Why are you here?**" She asked, switching to Torran.

She was surprised to hear her talking in Torran. But nevertheless, answered.

"**I… I want to avenge the monster that took my parents…**"

"**You know the dangers, yet you still entered even though one of us warned you?**"

She only gave Ion a look of determination.

Ion knows that she isn't planning to turn back at all. She exhaled a sigh at her response.

"**Follow me.**" She beckoned.

The girl gave her a surprised look. She thought that Ion would have refused.

"**I was once told that eyes are the windows of the soul, I know that whatever I say might not change your mind. Your eye says it all.**"

Ion paused before she continued. "**I can also see that you don't have any experience with using weapons so I suggest you stay behind me instead of doing anything too drastic or endangering.**"

"**Y- Yes!**"

"**Alright, I'm Ion. You are?**"

"**My name is Tiare.**"

* * *

><p>Ion and Tiare had walked on for some time.<p>

Tiare would often attack some of the creatures as they seem dangerous and about to eat her but Ion managed to stop her from doing anything too drastic.

None of the creatures they met are thinking of attacking them at all.

"Harharl Rasas!"

She heard a magic chant from nearby.

"**Tiare, stay behind me.**"

"**Yes…**"

Both of them walked together and avoided the array of attacks of the creatures attacking Aladdin until they all ran out.

"That was close." She muttered. Once the others are relaxed, she took Tiare's hand and went over to them.

"Hey!"

Aladdin was the first to notice her. "Ion-san! You're okay!"

"And I see that you guys are too." She said. She turned her gaze to Hakuryuu who was surprised at seeing the young girl with her.

"I know what you're about to say Hakuryuu-san. I only caught a snip of what you said before we got dragged into the dungeon, but… I think you're better than this Hakuryuu."

His eyes widened. She cut him off before he could say anything.

"I know you wanted her to be safe of the dangers, but the fact that she followed us even after you warned her just shows how determined she is."

"Ion has a point." Morgiana spoke up.

"Then she will be coming with us, right?" Aladdin wondered and looked at Hakuryuu.

Seeing his hesitation, Ion told him "I told her to stay behind us all the time so she won't be getting in our way if that's what you're worried of."

Hakuryuu bit his lip before he resigned. "Alright Ion-dono…"

"Well, let's move on!" Aladdin cheered. But that was stopped with another voice telling them

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that."

They turned to see a large blue skinned man with a mask comforting the creatures earlier.

"Are you alright, Francois? Are you hurt Marianne? There, there…"

The size had been an indicator to who it was. "That's… Zagan"

"Eh?"

At that moment, Zagan turned towards them and snap his fingers.

"Welcome to my stylish dungeon! I am Zagan, The 61st Djinn!"

Zagan noticed Aladdin and respectfully called him a Magi. Then, he noticed Ion and used his magic on her. Her legs trapped in vines and pulled her down to the ground.

"WAAH!"

The last thing she heard before she found herself in another section of the dungeon all by herself; were her friends calling out to her.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by that?"<p>

"You'd think that all these years of me leaving Sasan, I'll just relax and travel?"

"Well-"

"Truth to be told, we're not just traveling, we also spend our time with improving our own skills. Whether in djinn equip, magic, or weapons."

"You've been mentioning your friends for a while. But what kind of people are they?"

"That'll be something you'll find out when you finally meet them Pisti."

* * *

><p>"You called in a bad time Zaire." Ion sighed as she felt a sound vibrating through the dimensional bell she kept at the pocket of her bag.<p>

"How was I supposed to know that you're inside a dungeon?"

She heard Zaire talking through the bell.

She didn't tell the true reason of why the bell is there with the crystal to Yamuraiha, the bell near to the crystal was infused with the sound rukh and it had been a voice transmitter in case anyone contacted the users of the bell so they could hear the other loud and clear.

The downside is that you can't see their appearance but it doesn't matter. There are times where they'd rather stay anonymous towards those who heard.

"Sorry for not telling you then."

"Whatever, we're going to reach Sindria in a week or so."

"Why not tell that to Fai?"

"It'll spoil the fun. You know how he's like."

Ion giggled. "I suppose. I'll note that."

"Yeah, you better Ion!"

With a single jingle she made to the bell, Zaire's voice had gone unheard. Putting the bell back to the pocket and advanced.

She was grateful for one that the creatures around didn't attack her but she was wary to why Zagan sent her to this area.

"Why send me to an area where there are no challenges…?" She wondered out loud.

"You should be grateful young lady." Zagan appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Do you like to make things unexpected?" She asked.

"Of course, this is my fashionable dungeon after all~."

Ion gave the Djinn an incredulous look before she asked the point. "Why bring me to an area with no challenge?"

The Djinn's demeanor changed as he answered. "I don't want to deal with magicians; your rukh's aren't matching."

"So I have heard from a certain Djinn I met a long time ago." She shrugged.

"Oh? May I inquire who?"

"I think not. You probably won't like what I tell you anyways."

"Not only you're a magician, you're a cryptic one to the boot." His expression showed dissatisfaction at the lack of answer.

"There are things better left unsaid, no? At least that could keep the thrill of a surprise." Ion smiled at the Djinn.

"What a cheeky magician."

"You're not any better, masked weirdo."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my fashion sense is top to the boot!"

Ion giggled at his response. "Well, I suppose I should get going to see how they do."

"Are you sure with that? They might not make through you know?"

"Nah, I see how they did and I believe that they could make it. Someone told me, that all it takes for a success is faith." Ion walked past the Djinn, turning to wave at him. "See you at the treasury then."

With that, she walked on to where Aladdin and the others were. But the presence of the black rukh around the corner had caused her to move on further, hoping that they're at least alright.

* * *

><p>"That organization was seen near Zagan?"<p>

"Not exactly seen, but Sin could feel their presence."

"I hope nothing bad happened."

"But what if they're actually after Aladdin? Or even Alibaba?"

"Oh no…"

"I don't think I'd like what they wanted to do."

"Say Jafar, do you mind if I come along?"

"We don't actually, but why?"

"Just to be safe."

* * *

><p>"…How did they even manage to get here?" Ion's breath hitched as she saw the black rukh surrounding the three people in front of her who were attacking Aladdin, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu.<p>

Al thamen.

The black rukh fluttering near them had brought unpleasant memories to some of those she had met in the past nine years.

She didn't want to think of what they did to those people.

But the one thing she hated them for, is the fact that they had broken them.

In the worst way possible.

And that was one thing she can never forgive about Al thamen.

She can list a fair share of their deeds to those she had met.

It's enough to fuel the anguish she gets when she saw the black rukh.

"Asfal!" She chanted the wind magic and attacked the three. Causing them to promptly jump away from the impact as the ground where they formerly stood had scars from the wind magic.

"Ion!" Alibaba called in recognition.

"Oh? We have another pest." The masked man among the three spoke, he then looked at the sword which had been applied with the wind spell she casted.

"So you survived after all." He clicked his tongue.

"What?"

"I thought it's obvious, young spell fencer?"

Ion flinched at the mention of "Spell fencer". Did they know something of her kin?

"Ion-san?" Aladdin inquired at her state.

"…I suppose we all had a reason to settle our scores with you after all…" She murmured.

* * *

><p>"How do you know of Al thamen Fai?"<p>

"Let's say… we had a bad run in with their attempts in making several people we met to fall in depravity."

"That doesn't sound convincing."

"It's up to you to be convinced with our motives or to not believe us. But one thing that we wanted to let you know is, we certainly don't plan in making anyone from the seven seas alliance, or any army with metal vessel's our enemy."

"Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't be telling you how we knew of Al thamen if I didn't. Besides, I could have killed you guys while you let your guard down if we were part of Al thamen days ago."

The three generals are silent at the last sentence. It was the truth. They could have attacked them on the spot while playing as a wolf in a sheep's clothing.

"I believe Ion would be a help to fighting the ones inside the dungeon."

"Why do you think so?"

"Do you know why Ion brought two swords with her instead of one?"

"In case her sword gets broken?"

"Nice guess Yamuraiha, but it's not."

"No way…"

"Yes Sharrkan. It's as you think."

* * *

><p>"Harharl!" She pulled the second sword off its sheath, now holding the swords in each hand and spun around.<p>

A strong flare formed as she spun and damaged her opponents.

Aladdin stared at the red rukh fluttering and spinning violently around the two swords and following her command. 'What's wrong with Ion-san? It's different from what Ion-san usually showed…'

Hakuryuu, however, looked at the scene before him in surprise. "The twin sword style…"

* * *

><p>"The twin sword style is a style that a clan from the Kou Empire is capable of using. But ever since the Kou Empire grows strong with the former emperor Hakutoku's reign, the clan had hidden themselves away from Kou Empire's influence."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Hakuryuu? It's a sword style form Kou?"<p>

"Yes, I'm positive I once read information about it from the archives of the Kou Empire. I never thought that Ion-dono's kin had learned this style!"

* * *

><p>"Several of the clan members had found refuge in Ion's homeland a few years before it was destroyed. Some of them shared that knowledge in the form of books which are all completely intact and unscathed from the attack along with the archives of the spell fencers. They also cooperated with developing magic spells that only spell fencers can use with the twin sword style which is kept in a book.<p>

Like spell fencing, keeping the magic in the sword will cause the magoi to be drained to keep the magic in shape. But because the spells exclusive for the twin sword style were stronger in terms of power, it used up more magoi than what they usually used when they simply spell fenced with one sword or if they use the twin sword style to spell fence normally either."

* * *

><p>Ion kept attacking the woman who changed to a dark Djinn. Still using the fire magic she enchanted on the swords.<p>

She was feeling her magoi being drained slowly as the time goes and kept attacking and defending herself from the Djinn until she found the opening to knock it down.

"Now, Aladdin!" She called out, Aladdin chanted. "Harharl Rasas!"

"Altam Alasfah!"

They called on to their attacks and hit the Dark Djinn.

The Djinn fell to the ground but soon stood up once more. Changing herself back, but this time, her clothing is changed to a black armory.

"Djinn equip…?" Ion's eyes widened at the sight.

"Extreme magic…" She readily chanted and Ion knows what it meant.

"Rea Bard!"

For a moment, smoke covered the field in front of the lady after the many black swords come down towards them. Breathless as she had lost an amount of magoi.

"The extreme magic is so powerful…" She exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath from using up her magoi. She then turned towards her ally and rambled on how much she wanted the Djinn.

The masked man, Ithnan looked towards the smoke clearing and inquired. "Dunya, where did you aim your attack?"

"Huh?"

Before Dunya could react, Alibaba had attacked and beheaded Ithnan.

"Ithnan! How!?" She turned to see Aladdin casting a mirror image, the rukh gathering at his staff.

"You shouldn't be too cocky miss." Ion called from her position. Causing Dunya to turn and see that the girl surrounded with a light membrane.

"Wha- how-"

She then saw the two swords she previously held stabbed onto the ground surrounding her. "Borg!?"

"Bingo." Ion smirked and took her two swords off from the ground, disabling the barrier. "I activated it just moments before you casted your extreme magic."

She placed a sword back to its sheath and called. "It's your turn Hakuryuu!"

At the call, Hakuryuu lunged forward from his location and attacked with his spear. "It's the end for you!"

Before the attack would hit, however, the tall man knocked down by Alibaba and Hakuryuu stood in front of him and protected Dunya.

"Isaac!"

Isaac stood in front of her; Dunya felt a surge of hope coming by and commanded. "That's right Isaac! Defeat them!"

"Yes… your majesty."

Isaac charged to Alibaba. Ion's sharp eye caught the fact that he was much slower than the previous time. 'It can't be…!'

Alibaba aimed the hit at his head which confirmed Ion's suspicion. There was not a brain inside him.

"Come on Isaac. Hurry up and defeat them." Dunya commanded once more. To Alibaba and Hakuryuu's surprise, Isaac stood once more though completely broken.

"That Isaac… He's a doll." Ion said.

"A doll?" Alibaba and Hakuryuu inquired.

"Yes. It's as Ion-san said. That swordsman is made of sand. He's only moving because of her ability." Aladdin confirmed.

"That's right. He's my knight after all! We promised to realize our dream! From now on, we will rebuild my country…" At that, Isaac turned into dusts of sand next to Dunya, completely vulnerable. -And never to be animated again.-

"Huh? Ah? Isaac?"

As Dunya cried for her fallen friend, she had seen her rukh turning much darker than before. 'This is…'

"Leave it to me everyone." Aladdin announced. He walked a step and chanted "Solomon's wisdom!"

Aladdin turned into a light and entered her mindscape. Alibaba and Hakuryuu were both surprised to see this, including Ion.

After what seems to be an eternity, Aladdin came back and showed them of what had happened to Dunya.

They were all visibly shaken to what had happened to her. Ion, while she didn't like to see people falling into depravity, the sight of how Isaac was murdered had shaken her completely. Her eyes widening and her body slightly trembling. She couldn't quite forget it as her mind seems to replay the sight over and over to the point that she didn't realize what is going on beyond her mindscape.

It's like that time Fai inquired her about her family.

Aladdin noticed her state and inquired. "Ion…-san?"

She was sure that they panicked for a while when she felt her legs gave out and slumped.

Mentally, she felt a flash of memories coming to her mind.

"_Onee-chan!"_

"_Run and live, _!"_

"__!"_

"__."_

"__-chan."_

"…! Dad… Yu…" She murmured as she held her hand at her temples.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked as he noticed that she was back.

"Sorry Aladdin… It reminded me of something…"

"What is that then?"

"…I really don't think I can tell since it's a bit hazy. How is she…?"

"She's alright! She just passed out after her rukh turned white."

"I see… That's great…"

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Fai announced as he saw the small island coming to view.<p>

The three generals gave a nod and they moved on towards where Zagan was.

They could only hope that their not too late.

* * *

><p>"Where did Alibaba-kun go?" Aladdin wondered as they found themselves in front of the entrance with no one but him; Ion, Morgiana, Hakuryuu -Who is promptly, passed out-, and the missing Torran citizens.<p>

"I'm sure we'll find him-"Ion stopped as her eyes widened and pulled out her two swords.

Stabbing them to the ground and created a barrier. Before Aladdin and the others could react, a barrage of attacks reached the barrier. All which are blocked.

"Damn, someone noticed us coming." Ion heard the attacker saying.

"It doesn't matter; we're going to finish them off in a flash anyways."

"Yes, whoever casted the borg, they'll be losing their magoi if they keep it up anyway."

'Two more… so it's three.' She counted as she saw the attackers coming to view in front of them.

"Ion-san! Is it Al Thamen!?" Aladdin wondered.

"Yes… They are. They're planning to ambush us Aladdin." Ion told him.

"Oh, why I do commend you well for managing to guard our attacks." The old man in a wheel chair commented before his expression turned dark along with his smile. "But can your magoi withstand more of our extreme magic?"

"Eh?" Aladdin looked in wonder at Ion's silent treatment before he remembered. His eyes widened as he called.

"Ion-san! There's no need to withhold the barrier! We can-"

"Morgiana and Hakuryuu-san are both passed out. We still need to find Alibaba-san and I can tell that you're tired Aladdin."

"Ion-san…"

"I can still withstand a few hits. Don't worry." She turned her head and gave a small smile as a form of assurance to the boy.

"Extreme magic…" All the three attackers chanted at the same time and soon unleashed them.

The attacks hit at the same time and the borg breaks. Ion was blown away as an impact. Alibaba arrived at the same moment Ion's back had hit the wall that was formerly where Zagan's dungeon had stood.

"Ion! What's going on!?" Alibaba questioned as she slowly rise from the impact. Holding a hand on the left side of her ribcage.

"Al thamen…" She simply muttered.

"Aren't we lucky? That we had our two targets here with us~." The bulky one among them mused.

"Ah, yes. We don't need to waste more of our time. Shall we go all out once more now that the borg is out of the way?"

"Gladly-"

"Anh Alam!"

Three black gravity induced balls attacked them before they could cast their extreme magic. While the others are surprised, Ion knew who it was. And let out an ecstatic gasp at the surge of hope in her heart.

"Fai!"

"Sorry for the wait Ion!" Fai called out as he arrived with Sharrkan, Yamuraiha and Masrur.

Masrur went towards Morgiana and carried her. Soon glaring at the three surviving Al thamen members, thinking them to be the reason of her state.

Yamuraiha and Sharrkan went towards Aladdin, Alibaba and Hakuryuu.

"Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they? Alibaba?"

"I- I'm fine master!"

"Are you okay Aladdin?"

"I'm fine Yamu-san! Ion-san casted a borg to protect all of us before they could hurt us more!"

Yamuraiha then looked towards Ion whose face had shown a small crack. Her eyes widening. "You're out of magoi!"

Ion looked at Yamuraiha and dismissed her worry. "It's nothing Miss Yamuraiha…"

It went unheard, however. "How reckless are you!?" The court magician of SIndria shouted and went near her. Chanting "Yoah Reg!"

Light surrounded the younger girl and healed her. Replenishing her supply of magoi just a little.

"You don't need to, really…"

"I need to Ion! You're close to the verge of death for overusing your magoi on the borg to protect Aladdin and the others!"

Yamuraiha turned her attention to the three Al thamen members who were all attacking Fai who managed to block and counter in a slight difficulty. Glaring at them.

Sharrkan went towards Fai and stopped him. "Fai, take the villagers, Aladdin and the others with you. We'll handle things here."

"Alright." Fai simply obliged and grabbed Ion by her hand, supporting her to stand until she is stable enough to stand on the ground and beckoned the Torran villagers to come along.

Fai carried Hakuryuu and Morgiana over at his shoulder and told Aladdin and Alibaba "We should go."

"Huh? But master-"

"Alibaba, have faith in your masters for once. They're the one who taught you, aren't they?"

Alibaba swallowed a lump of his throat and reluctantly complied.

Fai knew that they're strong enough, having to be with Sinbad for years so he was confident that they'll make it out alive.

* * *

><p>Al Thamen's ambush was a failure.<p>

The three generals won.

That's enough to give a sense of peace towards the group.

While the others talked with their respective teachers and Hakuryuu talking to Tiare, they both talked. Fai lightly hit the younger's forehead with his knuckle.

"That was reckless of you to extend your borg and overusing your magoi."

"But you believed in me till the end, didn't you?"

"Of course I'll believe in you. You're my friend and also my disciple."

"Disciple seems to be a bit far-fetched to say Fai."

"I was the one to teach you how to use a sword though."

"…Good point. But I still don't like titles."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Too bad you didn't go all out to go Djinn equip though."

"Haha, as much as I'd like to, I'm glad I didn't."

She knew what he meant. Never reveal the trump card unless necessary.

Ion felt that she was reckless enough to show a majority of her trump card when she found out through the masked man that Al Thamen was somehow involved in her homeland's demise. But at the very least, they still had more tricks under their sleeves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Say Ion-san. Do you know Dunya-san before?"<p>

"I can't say that I knew her Aladin… I don't remember the memories of my early 6 years."

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's fine… Why do you ask?"

"When I saw her memories through Solomon's wisdom earlier… you were there in her memories after what happened to her friend."

"What…?"

"I saw it myself, and I think…"

Aladdin paused before he told her something that made her breath hitched.

"She knows your birth name."

* * *

><p>Ion looked out towards the night sky of the ocean as the ship sails.<p>

Too deep in her thoughts to notice anyone else, which was how she was, surprised that someone poked her on her shoulder.

"What's up?"

She jumped at the reaction before she turned to see who it was. "Oh… Sorry about that Fai."

"Well, you're usually not too jumpy so what happened?"

"About that… Aladdin told me something."

"Aladdin did?"

"That lady from Al thamen… I think she knew me before."

At that, Fai raised a brow. Ion shrugged as she saw his expression of disbelief. "I know. I find it hard to believe myself."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"She might know me but… how do you think she would react knowing that I don't even know her now?"

"I suppose… that depends on the person themselves."

"It still didn't help me Fai."

Fai placed a hand onto her head and gently patted her hair. "Do you remember the day you asked us to take you back to what is left of your home?"

Ion nodded.

"While you didn't exactly remember what happened completely, you were shaking when you finally saw it."

There was a moment of pause before Fai continued. "It took you long to recover from feeling the shock of what is left but you were strong enough to move on by then."

"…What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is, what is done is done. Think of the worrying things later. That time, you also said "I don't care if I don't remember, it'll work out somehow." Right, Ion?"

Slowly, Ion placed both her hands at Fai's which was still above her head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Ion."

Fai slid his hand off from her hair and turned his back towards her. "I'm sure it's already pretty late so let's head back."

Ion nodded. They both walked a few steps and Ion stopped.

"I almost forgot. Zaire said he and the others would reach Sindria by a week or so."

Fai stopped. "…What?"

"Zaire told me personally."

"Urgh… he and Amber's going to be the death of me…"

"Why so serious? Besides, _she's_ your girlfriend and we're helping you out with the relationship."

"That's not the point!"

"It's not like the world's going to eat you for showing that you're already taken anyways."

Fai exhaled a sigh "Why are you even in this with them?"

Truth to be told, he thought that Ion's the most silent and trustworthy when it comes to relationships.

"Because you need to man up if you are ever going to propose to her one day."

"Ion!"

Scratch that, he took his earlier thoughts of Ion back. He's going to die from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Aladdin simply stayed silent as he listened to the two friends talked from his spot.<p>

Staring at their rukh, they're not black. It's white, but that's not the reason he stared at their rukh. It was the rukh moving around them that he looked at.

Truth to be told, their rukh's are what intrigued him.

Fai's looked like that he had been into depravity and back to white many times.

Ion's rukh… he didn't know how to describe it. It was gentle and at the same time, it had something else hidden.

He felt the need to get to know them more and to get a closer look of their rukh's.

It was a blessing in disguise when they agreed to his suggestion of training together.

He could tell that they are good people from interaction, but there's always things hidden about them.

For an instance, he wondered what Fai's face had truly looked like. He once asked Spartos who at least remembered how he looked like before he wore the mask but Spartos, in respect to his brother, had sworn to secrecy.

He also once tried to ask what his birth name is.

"Sorry Aladdin… I had already forgotten my birth name long ago…"

And then, there's Ion. He once asked if she's fine with remembering nothing about her past.

"It's fine if I remember nothing. Sometimes, a memory needs a help to come out."

After what had happened earlier in Zagan's dungeon, he wonders if she was actually lying with her answer when he asked or if her words are a partial truth to what she really felt.

"Fai-san… Ion-san… who are you?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for the chapter 3. I've been experiencing Ulnar nerve entrapment at my left hand so I can't do much in the last few weeks, that and I'm currently very hooked with Touken Ranbu (A.K.A. Sword boys hell). Sorry if it seems a bit fast paced. I felt that if I have it go on a slow pace and separate the Zagan chapter to a few parts, it just wouldn't fit. And I wanted to expand Fai and Ion's relationship with each other just a bit. *Sweat drop* I will promise to make the Second Sindria chapter a bit longer.<p>

Twin sword style: A fencing style which required the usage of two swords. The sword style originally came from Kou but after emperor Hakutoku's reign, the clan members had hidden themselves away from the influence of Kou. Some of the members left Kou and found refuge in the spell fencer's homeland.

(The idea of using twin swords had been in my mind for Ion's choice of weapon. Besides, I don't think there's a character in magi that used twin swords so I took the initiative.)

Note:

1: Since the Torran tribe living near Zagan is experiencing tropical climate, I'd like to think that apples might not be common around the Torran tribe living there.

2: Personally, I find that Dunya is fine as she is. But a reason why I had Dunya knew Ion before she lost her homeland was because I wanted to expand Dunya's character and background just a bit more. I mean, there had to at least be someone who found her after she escaped from being murdered by the citizens of the Musta'Shim kingdom and tried to get her away from falling into depravity in between the 10 years. At least, until she fully lost hope and joined Al Thamen's cause. Among all that joined Al Thamen asides Kassim, she's one of the few that I really sympathized with so this was my attempt in expanding a little more of her background.

3: Actually, I've been planning Fai to have been in a relationship to start with. His relationship status is like a plot device for character development which I wouldn't tell what for until later. And to make it clear, it's not a canon character that Fai's dating, but an OC.

I'm not going to ask much but to those who are reading or followed this story, please, **review**. It really lets me know that you're actually reading the story.


	5. 4: It came like 'Wham'

"Whoa there, take it easy Hakuryuu." Fai supported the fourth prince as he lost his balance from wielding the spear, mainly from the loss of his arm.

"But Fai-dono, I can't rest…"

Fai can only sigh at the young prince's determination. It was a week after the party to sign their return that he asked the question personally.

"_What do you know of that organization?"_

Both he and Ion told him only a few things of their history with Al thamen. Not the full story. It's better to keep things left unsaid until the call comes.

Though, they were glad for the fact that Hakuryuu accepted their explanation enough and trusted them with the information that only he knew.

"Say Hakuryuu, have you tried activating Zagan yet?"

"Zagan…?"

"He's a Djinn with life magic, right? Maybe you could make out a prosthetic arm with his magic?"

An idea flashed to the scarred prince's mind at his suggestion. "I- I see… Thank you Fai-dono!"

"You're welcome."

Outside, the healed Morgiana simply watched, knowing that they would be alright before she left them.

Around the gardens of the castle, Kougyoku sat at the grass, picking at the flowers.

"Princess Kougyoku. It's almost time for us to return to Kou." Her aide, Ka Koubun informed.

"Ah, already? I still wanted to talk with Ion-chan a little bit more…"

Ka Koubun tensed. While he was neutral to the young spell fencer -He still felt a slight pinch of hatred to the young girl for ruining his plans though even without her interference, they would have found out either way since they had Yamuraiha-, Koubun knows how much she meant to his princess.

Kougyoku never had any friends due to people distancing themselves from her due to her status. And Ion was the first friend she had made over the many years of solitude. Not counting a certain black haired peach loving Magi since he doesn't seem to be the type to understand the meaning of friends.

"I- I understand princess…" He bowed before leaving her alone.

Kougyoku continued spending her time in the garden until someone stepped on one of the flowers she was about to pick.

"Ah! Hey! Watch where you're walking!"

The said person soon looked at Kougyoku and she immediately recognized who it was.

Alibaba Saluja.

"Ah! Sorry…"

Kougyoku cleared her throat, turning her back to him and inquiring. "I heard you were out cold from the accident. Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes. Pretty much…"

The atmosphere was silent for a moment until Alibaba showed her a flower wreath he made.

"Sorry for trampling on the flowers." He apologized while scratching the back of his neck.

Kougyoku can only stare at the wreath blankly.

"…How did you do this?"

"Eh?"

The two spent talking with how to make the flower wreaths and getting closer at that.

At another part of the castle, Ion walked towards Aladdin who stared at the grass field in front of him.

"Aladdin?"

The boy turned. "Ah, Ion-san. What's wrong?"

"Is Miss Dunya awake?"

"Ah! Yes! She woke up just yesterday."

"I see…" Ion took a moment of silence before she asked. "Can you come along with me to see her?"

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Dunya!" Aladdin greeted the former princess. She recognized him immediately.<p>

"Ah! You're…"

"I'm Aladdin. I brought someone with me too miss!"

Aladdin turned to the door and opened it a bit. Ion entered with Aladdin grabbing her hand and towards the center where Dunya currently rested.

Dunya's eyes are wide with surprise. "Tia?"

Ion can only give a look of confusion.

At the look of Ion's confusion, Aladdin explained for her. "Sorry miss. The shock of losing her homeland is traumatic enough that she forgot about you and the family she had as well."

Dunya's expression had turned crestfallen at Aladdin's explanation. Ion then took the opportunity to start.

"Miss Dunya."

The former princess looked at her as Ion continued. "I might not remember so much about you but I wanted to know more about the ones I had forgotten before I lost my home."

Ion sat at the bed she rested and requested. "Please… tell me what you know about them."

Dunya swallowed an imaginary lump at her throat before she complied. Telling her of what she knew of the people she was fond of, and her former memories.

"Your mother named you Tia. It means "Light" in a name encyclopedia from the village." –She was then informed that her mother died after giving birth to a younger sibling.

"It was an adorable little boy named Yu. He's really fond of you. Calling you "Onee-chan, Onee-chan." All the time and followed you to play with him, a lot." – Though she didn't show it, Ion found the thought of it cute.

"Ah, your father was the one to save me from being killed from the coup of the magicians of Magnostadt. Truthfully, I thought he was a magician from the academy until he said that he wasn't a part of Magnostadt and that his kind though alike to the magicians, viewed things differently. He's someone willing to dirty his hands for the sake of his family." –Ion by now had an idea to what kind of person her father was like.

"He may seem a bit cold but really, he cares about you and Yu so much. Even the neighbors confirmed it." –She really wondered if that image was just a façade he puts up.

"You were actually much brighter personality wise when you're younger. I remember you used to bring me around the land whenever you see me feeling down. We used to pick some of the herbs and flowers around the fields nearby the outskirts and would play there for a long time." –Aladdin found out that she and her father was the reason that brought Dunya's rukh back to white. -A darker part of his mind, however, guessed that Ion's (Or rather, Tia's) homeland being destroyed was the reason why Dunya's rukh returned to black.-

"You're really looking more like your deceased mother right now…" Dunya commented.

"Ah, really?"

"I remember seeing how your mother once looked like from a painted picture; it was really accurate now that I finally met you again. You had your mother's blue eyes." Dunya paused for a moment before she went on. "Though I suppose your current personality and hair color might be from your father."

Ion played around the strands of her shoulder length hair which was grey. "My father?"

"I was told by Jafar, the advisor when I asked a little about you. You were silent and fond of books. Books were your father's past time when you and your little brother brought me around from time to time and when he finally returned from many of his jobs. He isn't a talker too."

"Ah…"

"About what happened during that day… the land-"

"Miss Dunya, don't." Ion stopped her. "Please…"

Dunya obliged. It was obvious enough that telling the tragedy would bring more traumas, especially when the trauma had caused amnesia to the younger girl.

"If you don't mind… may I still call you Tia?" She requested. Ion looked at her. Truth to be told, she would rather be called by her current name, Ion. But the name gave her a sense of familiarity towards Dunya who had known of her before she lost her memories.

"Please call me what you like Miss Dunya."

* * *

><p>Both Aladdin and Ion were silent after visiting Dunya.<p>

"So… Tia-san?" Ion visibly flinched and stopped. It took Aladdin a few steps to notice that she had stopped her steps.

"Aladdin… just call me Ion." Ion gave the younger a small, sad smile.

"But that was your birth name…"

"True but… Tia is dead."

"Eh?"

"What I mean to say is… the past is the past. Besides, I let Miss Dunya to call me that because she's the only one to know of what kind of person I was before I forgot her and my old memories… and a reminder that the past is already fixed."

Aladdin stared at the Rukh around her, still a pure white. It was telling him that she spoke the truth.

"I've already decided from the day I found the aftermath of my home… that I wouldn't bother with living in the past anymore and move on anew."

Aladdin simply smiled as she continued. He thought she might have fallen to depravity once, but is glad that she didn't. She had Fai and her friends to thank for that.

Ion walked a few steps towards Aladdin and requested. "Can I tell you something?"

* * *

><p>Aladdin walked along with Ion as she walked with him around Sindria to an isolated beach in the island.<p>

Once there, she chanted in a murmuring tone and a barrier formed around them. She then placed the dimensional bell she brought along near to the tree trunk near them and chanted a sound magic.

"What are you making a borg for? And why did you put the bell near there?"

"It's an isolation barrier. I don't want anyone else to interrupt on the conversation. I applied a bit of sound magic to the dimensional bell to block any sound from here coming out of the isolation barrier."

Ion soon sat down at the tree trunk as Aladdin stood, amazed at the barrier.

"I'll start now Aladdin." Aladdin gave her a nod as she started.

"Do you know? That there are many other worlds out there just like this one?" Ion inquired.

"There are?"

"It'll be simple for me to show you…" Ion let out both her hands and formed a water ball as she mentally chanted the magic.

The water soon showed an image, akin to an orb used by a fortune teller.

Aladdin was surprised at the image shown.

"_Shion, who is this?" A figure similar to princess Kougyoku was shown talking to a young boy with purple hair. _(Aladdin felt that the hair and facial features had looked strangely familiar)

"_Ah! Kougyoku, this man is Sinbad, the conqueror of the seven seas and my… f-father."_

"Why would uncle Sinbad have a son?" Aladdin questioned. Ion smirked at his reaction and soon explained.

"That isn't our world Aladdin, it's a different one."

"Different? How is it so?"

"Do you know of the term of alternate worlds?"

"Alternate worlds? Ugo-kun told me about it once…"

"In a way, it's actually true. Alternate worlds do exist." Ion confirmed and continued.

"There is a saying that if one world is created, there is bound to be many copies of that same world with differences. Like…"

Ion gestured and created six more water balls and dismissing the first. Image starting to form at the first water ball she recreated.

"_May I come along with you to Balbadd, Aladdin?"_

"_Yes you may, Miss Koujaku!"_

Aladdin, seeing the vision could feel a strong impulse of Rukh flowing around her, though it was a vision, he could feel the Rukh. Aladdin shifted his eyes to the second water ball of the six.

"_You're…"_

"_It's been sometime, Masrur."_

"_Masrur… who is she?"_

"_Ah, where are my manners…" The white haired woman cleared her throat and introduced herself to Morgiana._

"_My name is Kira. I'm an Andora."_

"Andora?" Aladdin wondered out loud. "In that world, Andora's are a tribe that was considered to have disappeared from an attack by the Musta'Shim kingdom." Ion explained. Aladdin winced at the thought since the explanation from Ion regarding the tribe was painfully familiar to what Ion herself is currently experiencing.

Ion somehow sensed his turmoil at her explanation and assured. "Don't worry Aladdin. Kira hasn't fallen to depravity. I never got to see her though."

"Eh?"

"I'll continue and tell you about it later." Ion informed and showed the next one.

"_Tell me Claire, do you still think that this is a dream!?"_

Aladdin could only frown at the sight of the black haired dark Magi attacking a seemingly defenseless girl with his magic.

"I reacted the same as you too Aladdin." Ion commented.

Aladdin didn't ask for a while. Ion took it as a cue to continue with her explanation of alternate worlds. Dismissing the water balls which visions had been seen and showed two of the three left.

"_Miss, you have a strange skin."_

"_Hm, do I?"_

"_Yes, not many people had skin like yours."_

"_So many people told me that once."_

"_And your Rukh is really pretty and strange too."_

"_Eh? My Rukh?"_

Aladdin couldn't help but feel that it was true as he saw the strange lady's rukh fluttering around her. He then gazed at the next one.

"_You're one of them; you're a metal vessel user."_

"_I am." She turned towards the hooded figure and inquired. "You are too, aren't you?" _(Aladdin was surprised to see that it was Alibaba the strong Rukh lady had inquired)

"_Nice to meet you, umm…"_

"_Alibaba the wonder!"_

"_Alibaba it is then."_

"Here's the last one Aladdin." Ion informed and showed it as she dismissed the rest.

Aladdin simply stared at the event where Kougyoku had accused Sinbad for 'defiling' her, though he did notice the difference. Fai and Ion weren't there.

The water ball dissipated when the event had ended.

"The last world I showed you… it's like the heart of the worlds out there." Ion told him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can think of it as a seed that spread its roots to grow. The seed being the original world and the roots, branches of different possibilities of the worlds, like our existence."

"Existence?"

"In a way, alternate worlds are different. Like for an instance, in the first world I show you before, sir Sinbad had a son, but in this world and the others, he didn't."

"Ah." Aladdin let out a sound of recognition.

"And there is also the two worlds where they had someone with a strong Rukh like sir Sinbad existing. While there are similar aspects, they are different people."

Aladdin's mind went towards Koujaku and the black haired women from the sixth image, the two singularities in a different world.

"Well, that's basically it for alternate worlds, do you have a question?" Ion inquired.

"Ah, Ion-san… how did you get to see the events when you're not in that world?" Aladdin asked.

"Have you heard of dimensional magicians?"

"Dimensional magicians? What?"

"They're a group of magicians that specialize in time and space magic. With that same magic, they are also capable of seeing many events through the Rukh. The strongest, the king and some of the nobles of the land they lived are the few capable of seeing through alternate worlds. I was taught with how to master time and space magic while traveling there. Though, you actually need magic or accompanied by a citizen of the land they lived to enter."

"Eh? Is it like Magno-"

"No, there are several non magicians living there as well and they lived in harmony. Asides that, us, spell fencers and dimensional magicians are affiliated to each other, not to Magnostadt."

"Affiliated?"

"Yeah, it's from one of the archives completely intact back in my homeland. And since its destruction, the dimensional magicians had used their magic to transport their location high up so no one asides those accompanied or had magic would be able to enter."

"I see." Aladdin simply said in understanding.

"We talked to Hakuryuu a bit about what we know of Al Thamen recently, not the whole thing though."

"Hakuryuu-kun? Why?"

"Both Fai and I felt that he deserved to know something that would help. I'm no mind reader but judging from his words when he spoke to us about the matter, I can sense that he might fall into depravity one day."

Shock was an understatement to his expression by then.

"Though, we decided not to tell anything about the alternate worlds." Ion shrugged.

"Huh? Why? Why did you tell me instead?"

Ion was silent for a while before she answered. "Al Thamen had a strong connection to the Kou Empire already. While I believe that Hakuryuu might be able to keep a secret but… what if Al Thamen somehow knew about the alternate worlds? What if they expected Hakuryuu to fall into depravity for their plans?"

Aladdin's eyes widened in realization, "You mean…"

"Yes. It's not just this world that will be in danger Aladdin. The other worlds would be at risk too. It's the reason why both of us didn't tell the full story of our reasons."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"You told Aladdin." Fai simply said as Ion read a page of "Adventures of Sinbad" (Courtesy of the king himself) in a bored expression.<p>

"I know the consequences, but…"

"But?"

"This is Aladdin we're talking about; I had a feeling that he won't reveal it unless needed."

"Like the truth of Alma Torran?"

Ion placed the book down to the bed since she was bored of reading it and raised her hands as if she had surrendered. "You're the one to have _his_ memories due to _his_ wishes while we chose not to have the memories of our alternate selves. I thought you knew better."

"I suppose you had a point. I knew that personality of yours is one of the reasons why you're _his_ best friend in the other worlds you and the rest existed."

Fai soon closed the windows with the curtain on the side of the windows and blow off one of the candles. Near the other lit ones, he proceeded to open his mask. Ion could see it since she is nearby but it was dark enough that people far off wouldn't be able to see it clear. Especially a certain king whom Ion could feel his magic near, trying to eavesdrop their conversation.

'Too bad sir Sinbad, as long as I am around, I could use magic to block any talks from coming to your ears.' Ion inwardly smirked as she looked at the two dimensional bells belonging to her and Fai respectively, one placed near the window and one near the door so Sinbad wouldn't be able to hear in either side.

Now, Fai had fully revealed his face towards his younger friend. While it is a norm for her, if anyone of the eight generals sans Spartos were to see it right now, they might have bombarded him with so many questions. But it's not the time yet. Not now.

"That face you had is really jarring you know."

"I know, but I was born with it."

True, it was a face that the Al Thamen wouldn't think twice to kill by now. If they knew of what he and his friends had suspected, that is.

He always had the urge to take it off since it felt suffocating sometimes and then he remembered what _he_ went through in the worlds before which prompted him to stay with his oath to keep his face hidden. The sight of his friends dying, over and over from the many worlds _he_ jumped through.

He didn't want to see the death of his friends, or the people that gave _him_ a chance of redemption happening again. There had been too many deaths that _he_ had seen through the memories that he received since that day he lost his hometown which grew more vivid day by day.

"Until the time comes, I vowed not to show this face."

* * *

><p>"Don't be a fool Dunya." Aladdin made a mock voice of Ithnan to cheer Dunya up, which proved effective as Ion, Fai (Who came along with Ion to see how Dunya is faring) and Dunya are trying to hold their laughter.<p>

Dunya ended up spilling some of the food to her clothes which Aladdin, took a bite of. Ion simply stared with an incredulous look at the scene while Fai sated blankly. Before Ion talked to Fai in the sound of a whisper.

"…Isn't he around twelve?"

"Well, according to _him_, Aladdin never had the warmth of a mother, so it might just be Aladdin's way to cope…"

"Oh…"

"Ion-san, Fai-san, what are you talking about?" Aladdin wondered. Both turned to Aladdin who is now taking a chess board to the bed.

"No, it's nothing." Ion shook her head.

"Ah, then you should play chess with Miss Dunya first Ion-san!"

"Me?" Ion pointed to herself. When Aladdin gave a nod, she simply shrugged and went playing with chess.

Taking turns with playing. When it's Aladdin's turn, Ion and Fai stood up. "We're going to walk around Sindria, we'll visit you again soon Miss Dunya." Ion bowed along with Fai before leaving the room.

Once they left, Aladdin continued playing chess until Dunya spoke, "Thank you Aladdin."

"Hmm?"

"For letting me see Isaac… and Tia once more."

"Ah, that? It's nothing miss! I just thought you might cheer up a bit!"

"But… how would Tia feel by then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do notice… that I'm getting weaker day by day, right?"

* * *

><p>"…Miss Dunya wouldn't have much time left." Ion said.<p>

"Yeah… it's a wonder why some of the members are still surviving with that side effect of the dark metal vessel…" Fai muttered.

"Fai… I'm not sure anymore."

Fai simply patted her shoulder as a gesture for comfort. "Don't worry. We'll be there to back you up."

* * *

><p>Dunya's funeral was held a day after her death. 'It felt strange that I just knew her for a while, yet at the same time, I had known her too.' Ion thought dryly as her mind replayed to the conversation she had with the former princess before she actually left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, don't talk. You're hanging by a thread."<p>

"It's fine. I'm going to die either way."

"…Why did you join in the first place?"

"…I fell into despair." Dunya kept talking as she reminisced the last nine years. "I almost given up on the world if not for your father, Yu and you… you three gave me the light and warmth I thought I would never experience again…"

The unexpected destruction had gone unsaid. Dunya could feel how uncomfortable the younger girl was when it was brought up.

"I was worried about how you fare when I finally saw you alive… But I suppose I found my answer now…"

"What do you mean Miss Dunya?"

"Tia… An angel is within you…"

"What?"Ion was confused. What does she mean by angel?

"Thank you… for letting me be your sister till the end…"

A memory flashed in Ion's mind at that.

"_Say, would you like to be my sister?"_

"_I'd love to Tia!"_

When the memory ended, she looked to see Dunya, a complete coal like body and lifeless. It took a moment for her to realize.

_Dunya is dead._

"No…" Ion's eyes widened, her whole body trembling. Tears welled up at her azure eyes and cried out "ONEE-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>Ion looked over to the sunset sea, holding the wreath of white flowers that was meant to be for the funeral.<p>

Fai then went over to her after talking a bit with Spartos.

"The flowers are to be given to the casket." He said.

Ion didn't respond. She only threw the wreath and let it fly away till it reached the sea.

"…Are you feeling okay right now?"

"…No. It feels weird."

"What's weird?"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

Fai simply stood next to her side as she stared forward.

"Say… do you think she might still be alive if she chose not to join them?"

"…Maybe. But other than that, I can't say Ion."

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"How are you doing right now?"<p>

"…What do you think?"

"…Look Ion, I know you're still feeling down, but given that you brought the light back to her again before she is gone forever, what do you think she wanted you to do?"

Ion didn't respond, Fai can only sigh. It's the same as the time where she finally saw what is left of her homeland. He knew Ion is much stronger by now but he knows that sometimes, they can only take so much.

"Well, I'll be going with Spartos. Uncle Darius and dad are visiting. They'll arrive soon so be careful and take care." He told the young girl before leaving her alone.

Ion was by herself; sorting her own thoughts until someone knocked the door.

"Ion-san? It's me."

Ion recognized the young voice. It's Aladdin.

"Do you need something Aladdin?"

"Would you like to accompany me around? I thought you might need it to feel a bit better…"

It took a moment for Ion to agree to his request.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sindria father. You too, uncle;" Spartos greeted them as they arrived to the port.<p>

"No need to greet me son. Is that Fai with you?" Darius questioned at the sight of his nephew following Spartos. His rather unkempt black hair is an indicator.

"It has been a while uncle. You look well too dad."

At that, Aaron laughed. "What are you talking about son? You visited us just last year! Of course we're well!"

"You did?" Spartos questioned.

"I suppose he's still embarrassed about what everyone back home did when he returned." Darius mused.

"Please don't bring that up uncle…" Fai felt like bashing his head on a wall.

Spartos, in all his curiosity could only ask. "Father; what exactly happened?"

* * *

><p>"Ion-san! Look! It's a street performance!" Aladdin exclaimed in glee at the crowd in front as Ion followed.<p>

She didn't need to know who it was after seeing the strands of long blonde hair that swayed through the wind as she danced and also the eight starred insignia at the bell bracelet on her left hand which was her trademark performing item.

That is also her Djinn's metal vessel.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Aladdin fawned over at her performance. Ion simply nodded. After all, she was the few that could enlighten people through her performance.

When she had reached to her finishing act, she bowed. Cue the applause from the crowd watching.

Ion then stepped forward towards the performer as the crowd slowly dispersed away.

"I'm not surprised you would always arrive in a flash Amber."

At that name, some of the remaining watchers paused. Their reaction is obvious.

To confirm the flabbergasted crowd's doubt, the dancer hugged the living daylights out of the young girl after taking the mask she had bought from the market off her face. "ION-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>"Fai my buddy~." A voice came from the behind Fai as Darius and Aaron are about to start talking. An arm slinging around the older boy's neck. Fai resisted the urge to face palm at that.<p>

"Zaire…"

"Eh~? That's cold~. You just went on going as a guest so the least I can do is greet ya here~."

"It seems you're the same jokester as always Zaire." Aaron let out a hearty laughed at the sight of the brown haired boy with a spiked hair that is hidden at his hood.

"Oh~ Sir Aaron is here too~ good news to you and Sir Darius, I brought her along~."

"Who?" Spartos wondered.

"Why, it's Fai's-"

"Boo!"

Fai flinched at the person hugging from behind and Spartos could only wonder why Fai's face had shaded a red. Spartos could make out the dark brown hair and the red bandana of the person's hair.

"Since she's already here, I suppose I could tell ya little brother of Spartos~. She's your sister figure, Rana and she's his girlfriend~!"

.

.

.

Spartos let out a spit take before the big "What!?" came out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>And that's that. All I could say is real life is eating me up… *Sweat drop* full information for Zaire, Amber, and Rana would be up in the next chapter. That's where I would elaborate more of themselves in the past 9 years. Also, I noticed about the lack of consistent suffix I used for Ion to call Hakuryuu last chapter so now for convenience, she'll just be calling Hakuryuu just by his name, no honorifics.<p>

Dimensional magicians: They are a group of magicians specialized in using time and space magic. Due to this specialization, they are capable of knowing the existence of alternate worlds and protect that secret. Due to this, the land they lived is high from the reach of norm to protect the secrets. Only those accompanied by the citizens living there or capable of using magic to fly could reach the land. They seem to have an affiliation with the spell fencers.

(They're inspired by the Time mage job class from Bravely Default, except that they can only control time in the game instead of time and space. Actually, they don't dress up like the game does. And since this is Magi, Dimensional magicians are more on the supporting type like Koumei's Djinn, Dantallion. So yeah, they're not fighters.)

Notes:

1: I know, Ion's birth name seems really western but I found out this name was actually a verb in Vietnamese, "gleam", which is a synonym or at least linked to light. I think it fits.

2: The inspiration of alternate worlds had been a courtesy of Bravely Default. The game just gave me the thought of "What if the many fics and AU's are alternate realities of the original series?" and this came up. The world's mentioned are several fics that I had read and enjoyed, some which are pretty popular. In numerical order:

1: Children of Solomon by Otaku of the Century

2: Samsaran by thousandyearflower

3: Changed Destiny by Iwasawakitsuneko

4: The Adventures of Claire Hawkins by Pischaw

5: Simply Complex/Fireflies by Scared of broken bonds/Wishful Falling

6: Enigma by Marshemellowtime

The last one is the original Magi as we know it. Also, I personally asked the authors of the fics mentioned myself if I am allowed to mention them as the alternate world's mentioned by Ion.

3: Changed Destiny and Simply Complex were both centered on the time of "Adventures of Sinbad" story wise so the extracts of the respective characters meeting either Aladdin, Alibaba, or Morgiana is just something I speculated if they met them in the future chapters of these two fics, I hope you don't mind Iwasawakitsuneko-san and Scared of broken bonds/Wishful Falling-san! ｍ(｡≧Д≦｡)ｍ

4: I notice that there isn't even much magic to be explored for the sound Rukh so I thought, "Why not make use of it?" So… yeah.

5: It's actually a confirmed horror by the Tv tropes Magi page. It's a possibility that Aladdin's "Pervert" tendencies can probably be by the fact that he never had a mother's warmth, and tried to cope by doing so.

Please review on your way out. Ciao.


	6. -1: Memory blues 1

Note: Sup! I've been planning this extra to be added at the recent chapter but I felt that it would be out of place so I decided that any extra's in the future will be under the "-1, -2, etc." format as separate chapters. This author note would be continued right after the extra is finished.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry for the wait guys! Food's ready!" Amber called as she got out of the kitchen and placed the food.<em>

_Zaire was the first to steal a bite. "Man, I can never get over the fact that you're a good cook."_

"_Why thank you." Amber simply took the compliment and looked at the others._

"_Ah! Rana! You slow down with eating!"_

"_Why not…?" Rana wondered, though the question was rather muffled as she was eating the meat._

"_You're a girl!"_

"_So?"_

"_So? Eat like one!"_

"_No."_

_A tick mark formed at her forehead. "That's it. No more second helping for you!" _He_ couldn't help but snort since _he_ found the threat to be rather weak._

_To _his_ surprise, it actually hit the mark._

"_Noooo!"_

_Ion laughed at the exchange along with Denzel before they continued eating._

"_You should really eat up. Amber's food is one of the best, you know." Ion chided _him_._

"_Ion's stating the facts you know. All of us would want another second helping since Amber's cooking is just that good. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe it. But if you're not going to eat, Zaire can steal some of them from you if you're not looking." Denzel added._

He_ reluctantly agreed and took a bite. At the delightful taste, _he_ started to eat them fast and emptied the plate._

"_Hey, you want some more?" Amber asked._

He _nodded in agreement. _

_They were right. It was really delicious._

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind me staying here." Fai bowed at the current matriarch of Amber's home, her grandmother.<p>

"No need to be so formal Fai. Just call me granny like the kids do."

"Alright… Granny;" Fai obliged.

"Ah, you can have the cookies at the plate there while waiting for Amber!" She gestured towards the plate at the table near towards the kitchen.

"Granny, are you sure I can have these?" Fai inquired.

"Why of course! Amber and her friends usually come around to eat these cookies so I always make extras in case they want more!" Amber's grandmother laughed

Fai took one bite of the cookie before savoring the taste and taking up more. Causing the old lady to giggle, saying something along the lines of "Boys will be boys."

Halfway, Fai remembered something of _that person's_ memories.

'Oh yeah… _he_ really liked Amber's cooking… I can see where Amber learned cooking from…"

"Granny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if you teach me how to cook?"

* * *

><p>"You're cooking?" Zaire inquired rather incredulously at Fai who was doing something in the kitchen.<p>

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Fai retorted.

"Kind of, it's just weird to see you cook."

Fai chuckled at that. "I suppose. _He_ isn't much of a cook either…"

Zaire raised a brow at that. "Are you telling me _he_ is the reason why you wanted to learn how to cook or even cook in the first place?"

"You can say that. But it's not completely because _he_ gave _his_ memories to me."

"What do you mean-"

Zaire stopped as he looked behind and looked to see Rana chatting with the girls. A Cheshire grin formed his lips.

"Oh, Fai ya lady killer~ Rana's going to love ya more for that!"

Fai's blushed at that. "Zaire! I'm seriously maiming you once I'm done!"

Zaire cackled as he left the kitchen.

Outside, Rana heard Zaire cackling and wondered. "What's up with those two?"

Amber smirked and Ion simply coughed into the detached sleeves of the recently remodeled Hanfu.

"Nothing for you to be worried about Rana…"

In another side of the room, Denzel who heard the conversation and is near to the kitchen simply smirked.

It's about time they get Fai to admit his feelings to Rana…

* * *

><p>Ion was reading a book of one of her favorite fictional stories over at the mess hall of the castle while drinking water.<p>

Fai had been itching to cook something and managed to persuade the chef to let him cook since no one is currently around in the mess hall.

She had to admit that Fai is improving his cooking little by little over the nine years.

"There you are Ion-chan!" The familiar voice of Kougyoku echoed through the almost empty mess hall. Ion could hear more footsteps.

One, two, three, no, four more.

It seems Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu came along as well. She placed the book down before she turned to them.

"What are you doing here Ion-dono? We didn't see you around for our practice today."

"Ah, I was accompanying Fai."

"With Fai-dono? What for?"

"Well-"

"Sorry for the- Oh, hi guys." Fai came by with two plates before he noticed the rest.

Ion took no time in letting him have an easy rest and took the fruit smothered bread he made in one of the plates. Only to be thwarted with Fai raising his arm above her reach.

"Nice try Ion. No, since they're here, why not let them have a taste?"

"Fine…" Ion mumbled.

Fai placed the two plates down.

Aladdin was the first to take the bread and ate it.

"This was really good!" Aladdin praised and gestured the others to have a taste.

One by one, they savored the taste of the bread.

"This taste much better than the ones sold back in town! Who made this?" Kougyoku asked.

Ion simply pointed towards Fai who, along with Ion is eating the cookies in the other plate.

Hakuryuu, at the very least, was surprised. "Fai-dono cooks?"

Fai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought it might help around if the times are peaceful one day."

"That is great! Who taught you then?"

"Ah, I would like to tell you but… I'm sure Kougyoku might freak out."

"Huh? Who?" Kougyoku wondered.

"It's Amber's grandma." Ion replied.

To prove Fai's point, Kougyoku squealed and bombarded him with questions. Ion noted that Kougyoku's admiration to Amber is rather cute. Kougyoku thought of Amber as her role model after all.

"Say Ion-san, how does Fai know how to make these cookies?" Aladdin inquired as he showed her the cookies he made. It was star-shaped and some had a rather complicated star design.

"Just between you and me… that's the first recipe he learned from Amber's grandma."

Ion giggled at their reactions. She looked over to Fai who was still questioned by Kougyoku and Hakuryuu who was impressed by his skills as she reminisced the time he told her how he started cooking.

"_Asides the fact that it's because of _him_… I had a feeling _he_ would still be alive in this world, so if we were to see _him_… I wanted to show _him_ what I get to be able to do. Besides that, I wanted to at least be better than the Amber that _he_ knew."_

Ion knew that Fai had a tough time admitting it to the others -Which was why he only told this fact to her-, but Amber was the second main reason why he started cooking. For _that person_, Amber is like a mother to _him_. And Fai agreed with _his_ sentiments regarding Amber as well.

* * *

><p>*Continuing from the note above…<p>

And I'll have to say it's "All there in the manual". The extras are going to show more of the OC's back story, including personality, quirks, relationship and interactions of the OC's with each other and the canon characters. It also includes the tales between the 9 years before Fai reunites with Mistoras during the Sinbad and Kougyoku spat, and also a part of the 4 years when Fai started traveling until he met Ion and returned to Sasan.

Unlike the main chapters, the extras are mostly short compared to the usual main chapter length because they're mainly snips of the memory of _him_ who had given _his_ memories to Fai to prevent his friends from dying (Which was Ion and the rest) along with the untold events of Fai's adventures before he met Ion and after returning to Sasan to find out that Spartos had left for Sindria.

I also updated the first chapter, including a new OC, Denzel who wouldn't appear until a bit later. If you haven't notice, Denzel is the friend Ion mentioned to be the second youngest of the group to Kougyoku, and also the friend to have Pneumonia to Yamuraiha. And I added a part with Rana as well.


End file.
